Aquel xico problemático
by Nutry-chan
Summary: Resumen capitulo 1:Algo florece dentro de Temari cuando le dicen que tiene que volver a Konoha.Aunque nunca le dijo nada, ella siempre estubo enamorada de Shikamaru. ¿Lo estara Shikamaru de ella? CAPITULO 17 SUBIDO
1. Aquel escalon santo

_Este es mi primer fanfic, así que dejare la idea y si os gusta dejad reviews y yo la continuaré y si no os gusta la dejaré._

_Espero que os guste este fanfic Temari-Shika._

_Cuando solo hallan guioncitos (-) será cuando hablen los personajes_

_Cuando hallan guioncitos y comillas (-" ") son los pensamientos de los personajes _

**Aquel xico problemático**

**Capítulo1: aquel escalón santo**

Temari acababa de despertar dentro de su cama en medio de la noche otra vez, nuevamente había soñado con aquel que incluso estando a punto de vencerla no lo hizo porque… porque era problemático. Al pensar en aquello soltó una leve risita pensando en que ocurriría cuando lo volviera a ver.

Miró el reloj y observó aun eran las cinco de la mañana (yo soy de España y las cinco es una hora muy temprana para levantarse, lo digo por aquellos que no sean de aquí) pensó en volverse a dormir pero no podía parar de pensar en él y por lo tanto no podía dormir. Así que decidió levantarse y comenzar a arreglarse.

Estaba ansiosa por volver a verlo, pero aun la esperaba un largo trayecto hacia la aldea oculta de Konoha y además, no pensaba comenzar su viaje hasta que no se despidiera de sus hermanos y conociéndolos, tardarían en despertarse.

-"Veamos- pensó Temari abriendo su armario- quiero algo sencillo, elegante, cómodo y lo mas importante: atractivo. Quiero que Shikamaru me vea guapa "-volvió a reír para si

Tras escoger su vestuario se dirigió al tocador y sacó un cepillo de un cajoncito, se cepillo el pelo hasta dejarlo bien liso, lo separó en cuatro y se hizo sus típicas cuatro coletas.

Cuando terminó ya eran las seis y para hacer pasar el tiempo fue a prepararles el desayuno a sus hermanos (algo extraño en ella), una vez despertados sus hermanos les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada en señal de un adiós y salió por la puerta diciendo:

- ¡Cuidaros!

- "¿Que le diré a Shikamaru al verle?"- pensaba contenta- "pero primero he de entregar este papeleo a Tsunade…"

Mientras pensaba el trayecto se le antojó corto porque aunque ella no se diera cuenta iba rapidísima por las ganas de verlo. Al llegar a la entrada dio un largo suspiro de felicidad y se quedó embobada mirando aquella aldea.

En medio de su embobamiento sintió algo que la observaba, rápida lanzó un kunai hacia un arbusto situado justo detrás de ella. De aquel arbusto salió un gran:

-Aw! Joder que problemático

Temari se giró y lo vio, lo vio, lo vio. Lo vio salir despacio del arbusto y de un salto se colocó delante suya.

- ¿Que te creías que estabas haciendo?- dijo Temari

-¡No es asunto tuyo!- Shikamaru dijo esto con una tanta frialdad mientras se sujetaba el hombro que sangraba ligeramente. Sin embargo, no se movió de allí.

- ¡Me estabas espiando!- Shikamaru se tornó rojo contestó groseramente

- No te estaba espiando. Estaba… ¡echando una siesta!

-¡Ya!

- Por cierto, tu que haces aquí?

- Yo, vengo a traer unos aburridos documentos a Tsunade… pero… yo… bueno, es que…

-Shikamaru resopló- Quieres decirlo ya!

- Yo no se ir a la oficina de Tsunade, podrías llevarme- dijo esto poniéndose roja

- Pft, que problemático, si no hay mas remedio…

Aunque Temari no supiese el recorrido, iba delante de Shikamaru. Los dos iban por una de las calles de Konoha que más que una calle parecía entera una escala porque estaba toda llena de escaleras. Toda la aldea sabia de un escalón medio roto con el que ya nadie tropezaba por costumbre, simplemente llevaba roto desde hacia mucho tiempo y a nadie se le había ocurrido arreglarlo.

En cuanto Shikamaru se acordó de aquello se propuso decírselo a Temari, pero cuando estaba en ello ya era demasiado tarde: Temari tropezaba cayendo hacia detrás justo encima de él.

-Waaa!

Shikamaru cogió a Temari en sus brazos para no hacerla caer, al cogerla se dio cuenta de lo ligera y delicada que era y la aferró con aun mas fuerza para evitar se cayese.

La cabeza de Temari fue a parar en el pecho de Shikamaru quien bajó la cabeza y miró a Temari

-"Cuan bella es esta chica, no me había dado cuenta de ello pero… tiene unos preciosos… me encantaría que este momento no pasase nunca, que el tiempo se detuviese…"

Unos instantes antes, al tropezar Temari se veía tumbada en el suelo con un gran chichón y con Shikamaru riéndose de ella, y de pronto sintió algo tan suave como una leve brisa que le cogía y poco a poco la iba apretando mas. Ella levantó la cabeza con ánimo de encontrarse con su salvador y vio a Shikamaru, era él, la estaba cogiendo justo un poco más debajo de los pechos lo que le provocó un colorete en sus mejillas. Shikamaru la estaba mirando y ella también a él, poco a poco se fueron acercando sus rostros y Temari cerró los ojos. En aquel momento ninguno de los dos sabía bien lo que hacía, solo sabían que les gustaba aquello, tan solo un beso largo por parte de los dos que pareció corto para ellos.

_Bueno, ya está, ese es mi primer capítulo. Se que os he dejado con la intriga pero si queréis saber que es lo que sigue escribe un review, porfa, el futuro de este fanfic depende de vosotros._


	2. Amor mutuo

_¡Hola! ¡Gracias por los reviews, estoy muy emocionada!_

_Bueno, allá va mi segundo capítulo._

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen_

_Antes de comenzar quisiera avisarles de un nuevo** virus** (no es broma, ese virus pasó por mi ordenador) que se transmite por el messenger. Si por casualidad creéis que os ha infectado clicais dos veces en el icono de vuestro antivirus situado abajo a la derecha en el escritorio y os aparecerá una pantalla de vuestro antivirus, buscáis en esa pantalla la opción de "análisis exhaustivo" o algo parecido y analizáis todo el ordenador. Cuando termine, si tenía virus habrá desaparecido._

**Aquel xico problemático**

**Capítulo 2: Amor mutuo**

Se separaron poco a poco mirándose a los ojos.

Shikamaru se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y soltó rápidamente a Temari:

- Temari… yo… lo siento… no quise hacerlo. Encontraras la oficina de Tsunade al final de esta calle. Yo… adiós.

Temari se quedó mirando como Shikamaru se Iba, como huía por aquellas callejuelas.

- Shikamaru! Yo… no lo siento.

Unas terribles ganas de llorar invadieron a Temari dejando caer por su rostro una lágrima y a la vez un sentimiento de felicidad. Estaba feliz, por ese beso que solo de pensar en el la hacia trasladarse a otro mundo, pero… ¿Porque le havia dicho que lo sentía? ¿Significaba aquello que no la quería?

Temari siguió las indicaciones de Shikamaru hasta llegar a la oficina de Tsunade.

-Toc, toc- sonaron los golpes de Temari en la puerta de Tsunade

- ¿Quien es?

- Soy Temari, de la aldea oculta de la Arena, vengo a traerle unos documentos de parte de Gaara, el kacekage.

- Pasa, por favor- Temari abrió aquella pesada puerta y entró en una sala llena de papeles en las estanterías, en la mesa, en el suelo; pero no se veía a Tsunade por ninguna parte- estoy aquí!- la voz salió de detrás de una gran montaña de papeles- ven!- Temari se acercó y la vio justo detrás de aquella montaña- siento que hayas tenido que venir ahora, no se porque pero en estas fechas siempre tengo mas documentos que leer, y tu me traes mas… déjalos ahí mismo- dijo señalando un único hueco vacío en donde Temari puso estos papeles- pft, tardaré unos cuantos días en leer y contestar esos papeles que me has traído, mejor será que te quedes aquí por unos días y cuando termine volverás con los papeles a la aldea oculta de la Arena.

- Vale, pero… ¿donde me quedo, ¿en que casa?

- Ah, si, es cierto…- Tsunade se levantó y sacó una carpeta repleta de papeles de un armario- veamos… creo que… iras a… la casa Nara.- y cerró la carpeta con un gran 'poofff'.

Temari abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó perpleja. Con lo grande que era Konoha, ¿Cómo era posible que le tocara ir a casa de Shikamaru? Seguro que no lo había oído bien.

- Perdone Tsunade, no creo haberlo entendido ¿podría repetirme a que casa voy a ir durante estos días?

-Tsunade dio un resoplido y lo repitió- A casa de los Nara- como veía que ha Temari no se le quitaba esa cara de"no lo entiendo" siguió explicándole- si, es la casa de aquel con quien luchaste en el examen. Sí, no te acuerdas, aquel a quien salvaste la vida mas tarde…

Por mas que Tsunade siguiera explicando Temari ya no la oía, ella estaba en otro mundo en ese mismo instante, esta en las nubes.

-"A casa de Shikamaru, es increíble, no se si llorar o reír, es perfecto…"

- ¿Temari te encuentras bien? O.o

Temari salió de la estancia sin contestar, pensando en lo que iba a suceder

Siguió caminando por la calle sin rumbo fijo yendo a parar a un parque. Se sentó en el césped a modo indio (con las piernas cruzadas) y miró el cielo.

- "Esto es lo que observa Shikamaru todos los días: el cielo"

Estuvo así(empanada) durante una hora aproximadamente, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya casi nadie quedaba en el parque, estaba anocheciendo y… no tenia ni idea de cómo llegar a la casa Nara. De pronto se levantó y se dio cuenta de que aun quedaban dos personas en el parque, estaban sentadas en un banco, el sol estaba desapareciendo i no podía ver con claridad quienes eran así que corrió hacia aquellas dos figuras humanas para preguntarles donde podía estar la casa de los Nara i justo cuando estaba a dos metros de ellos los vio con claridad, eran Shikamaru y ese que también estuvo en el examen, y que estuvo a punto de morir en el hospital… Chouji.

Estaban sentados en el banco de espaldas a ella mirando el cielo por lo que no podían verla, era a las dos mejores personas que se podía haber encontrado.

De repente se le ocurrió una idea graciosa.

Temari avanzó esos dos metros que le quedaban hasta llegar a Shikamaru con sigilo y puso sus labios junto a su oreja pero sin tocarlo y soltó decidida:

- Buu!

Shikamaru y Chouji pegaron un salto fuera de lo normal cayendo al suelo con una mano en el corazón dando a entender que latía más rápido debido al susto.

Mientras estos miraban a Temari perplejos ella se reía a carcajadas por la cara que habían puesto los dos.

-¡Que intentabas hacer, ¡Matarnos de un susto?- dijo Chouji

Temari no contestó, solo siguió riendo graciosamente.

-"Valla"- pensaba Shikamaru- "no esta enfadada con migo, me alegro de ello"

Cuando Temari paró de reír se acercó a Shikamaru tendiéndole la mano enfrente de él. Shikamaru no se esperaba esto, así que no sabía si Temari le tendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse o para que.

- ¿Vas a cogerte de mi mano o me quedo de plantón toda la noche?

Shikamaru cogió la mano de Temari y esta lo ayudó a levantarse fácilmente. Chouji, viendo el panorama, decidió levantarse solo y añadir:

- Es tarde, tengo que irme ya.

A Shikamaru no le dio tiempo a reaccionar por lo que lo dejó marchar.

-¿Por que has hecho eso, Temari?

- Veras Tsunade me ha dicho que me tengo que quedar aquí unos días i también que tengo que dormir en algún sitio y, ella decidió que iría a tu casa a dormir y a comer.

- ¿A mi casa?- dijo Shikamaru señalándose

- Si, eso dijo.

- Pft, si no hay mas remedio…

Shikamaru emprendió la marcha hacia su casa y Temari lo siguió a su lado. Los dos estaban callados pensando en aquello de que Temari fuera a la casa de Shikamaru cuando Temari se paró de repente.

- Shikamaru- este se giró y la miró a los ojos

- Yo… yo no lo siento, no siento haberte besado.

A Shikamaru se le escapó una leve sonrisa y Temari, al ver esto dio dos pasos lentamente hacia Shikamaru quedando pegada a él y lo cogió por el cuello estando sus labios a dos dedos de los de Shikamaru. Este, la cogió por la cintura y la apretó a él dejando escapar un gemido por parte de ella que se convirtió en un largo beso, un beso que sería el principio de aquel amor mutuo que crecía cada segundo.

Cuando terminó, los dos se miraron a los ojos un largo minuto. Tras este minuto decidieron seguir avanzando, aunque abrazados durante el resto del camino.

_Ya ta. Iba a acabarlo cuando se besaran pero no quise hacerlo demasiado repetitivo._

_Espero que os haya gustado muxo y… ¡DEJAD REVIEWS PORFI !_

_Ahora paso a contestar reviews:_

**Sabaku no temari: **Gracias por la review! XD

**Thami: **No es por cortarte el rollo pero, no entiendo ni papa del portugués XD. Como muxo el valenciano… XD

**Hinaru90: **Gracias por darme esos ánimos! XD

**Oscurity: **Siento no haberte pasado el segundo cap x l msn xo sq sino l quitaba la intriga . Y no pude subirlo al día siguiente xq no me dejaba :-(

**Temari-shikamru: **Tranqui, no pienso meter a Ino en este fanfic ni de broma, esto es solo para Temari y Shikamaru. XD

**Nabiki.chanxD: **Es cierto, ya casi no hay ShikaTema, parece que todos se han obsesionado con ShikaIno XD

_Espero que os halla gustado: Nutry. _Xb


	3. Mi peluche

_Hola! ¡Gracias por las reviews! Mi hermano esta harto de oírme decir: "¡Tengo otra review, Tengo otra!"Xb_

_Espero que os haya servido de algo mi aviso sobre aquel virus._

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, mas quisiera…_

_Weno, os dejo con mi TERCER CAPÍTULO_

**Aquel xico problemático**

**Capítulo 3: Mi peluche**

Temari y Shikamaru se soltaron en cuanto llegaron a casa de Shikamaru, mientras Shikamaru abría la puerta…

- Shikamaru,

- Hmg?

- ¿Deberíamos decirle a tu padre que estamos saliendo?

- Sí, mi padre se pondrá muy contento, pero, tu no se lo digas se lo diré yo cuando entremos; se toma muxo mejor las noticias si se las dice su hijo.

- Vale- dijo Temari sonriendo

Shikamaru abrió la puerta con cuidado e hizo pasar a Temari tras de sí conduciéndola hacia el salón donde se podía ver al padre de Shikamaru leyendo y, a trabes de una puerta abierta a la señora Nara preparando la cena.

- Hola Shikamaru

- Hola padre…hmg, esta es Temari de la aldea de la arena…

- Encantado Temari.

- El gusto es mío señor Nara

- Ejem,… ella ha venido a traerle unos papeles a Tsunade i la Hokake le ha dicho que se tendrá que quedar en nuestra casa unos días para esperar a que los lea i los conteste,

- Tsunade sabe que actualmente no tenemos habitación de invitados?

- No lo creo.- dijo Shikamaru rascándose la cabeza- pero creo que le tendría sin cuidado eso.

- Tienes toda la razón…- dijo su padre haciendo el mismo gesto que Shikamaru-…

- "Como se nota que son padre e hijo. -.-"-Señor Nara, ¿que quiere decir con que actualmente no tienen habitación de invitados?

- Pues veras Temari, la habitación de invitados desde hace un tiempo se ha convertido en un gran trastero…

por supuesto no te vamos a dejar dormir entre tanto polvo…

-"(Temari) --u"

- … Así que la opción mas razonable es que hoy duermas con Shikamaru y mañana ya nos dedicaremos a limpiar todo aquello

- "Si le digo ahora que estamos saliendo seguramente retira lo que acaba de decir: la opción mas razonable es que duermas en la habitación de Shikamaru . Mejor me callo y ya se lo diré en otro momento."

Temari y Shikamaru se hicieron una mirada cómplice acompañada de un rojo en las mejillas de Shikamaru.

-A cenar! – dijo la señora Nara y todos fueron a cenar.

Aquella cena fue agradable, todos hablaron mucho tiempo hasta que el sueño en todos no tardó en aparecer.

- Mejor que nos vallamos todos a dormir… waaw- dijo el padre de Shikamaru bostezando

- Sí, seria lo mejor- dijo su esposa

Los padres de Shikamaru desaparecieron por una puerta (la puerta que daba a su habitación)

- Nosotros también tendríamos que irnos- dijo Temari ya que ninguno de los dos se había movido de allí

- Hai

Shikamaru subió una escaleras con Temari detrás, él entró en la habitación y Temari entró también solo unos segundos después, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Temari se apoyó en la puerta cerrada mientras Shikamaru se le acercaba lentamente. Por fin llegó el día, allí estaba, iba a pasar la noche entera con Shikamaru y… ella deseaba que ocurriera algo, pero… eso era realmente lo que ella quería… Shikamaru la cogió por la cadera… ella, no podía resistirse a eso pero, por mucho que lo quisiera hacia demasiado tiempo que no lo veía y a demás, solo llevaba un día en Konoha… pero… se estaba volviendo loca y debía decidirse rápido…

- "Decididamente yo lo amo…"

Así que se abrazó a él y le dio un beso muy romántico y largo. Al terminar, se separó de él y se dirigió hacia la cama donde se sentó y rebuscó en su mochila en busca de su pijama.

Shikamaru se quedó a cuadros, tal vez eso no era lo que ella quería… sí, estaba yendo demasiado rápido… tenia que ser eso… miró a Temari con cara de comprensión

- "Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites"

Aquella situación se estaba haciendo demasiado complicada i problemática y él tenia que acabar con ella.

- Temari, voy a cambiarme al baño, ves cambiándote tú mientras aquí.

- Hai- dijo Temari dedicándole una sonrisa muy tierna

Cuando Shikamaru volvió Temari ya estaba dentro de la cama pensando en por que narices se habría negado hacia unos minutos. Shikamaru entró en la cama poniéndose rojo intentando no tocar a Temari.

- "¿Que esta haciendo?¿Al menos podría darme un beso" Shika…maru

Temari se giró hacia él y se percató de que estaba de espaldas a ella.

-" ¿No estará enfadado?"

Temari sintió que debía de hacer algo con aquella situación tan embarazosa (no penséis en el segundo sentido de la palabra, pillines XD), así que abrió sus brazos y apretó a Shikamaru por su cintura como si fuera un osito de peluche.

- Te… quie…ro… Shi… ka…maru

Shikamaru sintió que se ponía aun más rojo de lo que estaba

- Y yo Temari… yo…también te quiero

Momentos después Temari ya estaba dormida debido al cansancio del viaje y de todo lo que le había pasado en aquel día.

Shikamaru sin embargo no pudo dormir hasta horas mas tarde, Temari había dicho que lo quería, aquellos dos años esperándola sin salir con ninguna otra ( ¡y me refiero a esa pesadilla de Ino! Xb) habían valido la pena.

Así se despertaron los dos al día siguiente, Temari abrazaba aun a su amado Shikamaru tal como había dormido toda la noche. Shikamaru no se levantó hasta que Temari no hubiera despertado ya que sabía que estaba cansada y no quería despertarla él.

Temari finalmente se despertó por la luz del sol que entraba radiante desde la ventana, pero aun seguía cansada casi sin poder abrir los ojos.

- " Hmg, que dura siento hoy mi cama… y que grande mi peluche parece hoy… debo de estar aun soñando…"- abre los ojos cuidadosamente y se encuentra con que esa no es su habitación y que su peluche era un chico- Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh- salta de la cama pegando un grito i un bofetón a Shikamaru- ¿¡Dónde estoy?- de repente se ve a Shikamaru en el suelo, con una mano en la mejilla derecha (por cierto totalmente roja) y comienza a recordar lentamente

- Temari… - dice Shikamaru enfadado-"que problemáticas son las chicas"

Temari al percatarse bajó de la cama i se acercó a Shikamaru.

- Yo… perdón… no me acordaba… por un momento pensé que alguien se me había llevado a su cama…

- Tranquila, no hay problema "sí hay problema, todo esto es demasiado problemático"(XD)

Shikamaru se levantó, se dirigió a su armario y cogió un conjunto, tras hacer esto salió por la puerta diciendo:

- Se me olvidó, buenos días Temari

Temari se levantó y comenzó a arreglarse.

………

Estaban todos ya desayunando, pero Temari no bajaba

- Que lentas son las mujeres- se le escapó a Shikamaru, a lo cual su madre le contestó con una dura mirada maliciosa y Shikamaru, sintiendo miedo por aquello- bu… bueno… voy a ver si Temari se ha dormido- subió a toda pastilla por la escalera derrapando por el pasillo.

Temari ya se había vestido, estaba espillándose el pelo cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

- Puedes pasar!

Shikamaru entró, cerró la puerta y pronto dirigió su mirada hacia Temari, pronto se quedó embobado solo de ver aquello, así con el pelo suelto (aunque no fuese muy largo) ella estaba tan… tan… no sabia describirlo pero era algo que lo atraía mucho, aun en ese estado se dirigió sin pestañear hacia Temari la cual se estaba haciendo la primera coleta.

- Te quiero Temari, soy tan afortunado de haber dormido con tigo esta noche…

- " Pero si no hicimos nadaO.o"

- Eres tan bella y tan desconcertante…

- O.o…

Temari se empezaba a preocupar por el chico y para ver si de esta manera lo hacia despertar se cogió a su cuello y lo besó con mucha pasión. Shikamaru le correspondió y la abrazó de las caderas y en ese mismo momento...

- ¡Temari! ¡Si no terminas ya nos vamos a papar tu desayuno! O.O

_Que os parece el final:Alguien entra en la habitación y… jajaja_

_Espero que os haya gustado y dejad reviews xfabor!_

_Tardaré como mínimo una semana y pico en subir el próximo capítulo porque… me voy de vacaciones a los ALPES… sí, toda genio necesita unas vacaciones. Jeje n.n_

_Paso a contestar reviews_

**Tere-chan: **gracias por la review! Aunque este lo he seguido pronto, el próximo tardare un poco más

**Fernando- Urashima: **jeje, espero que te halla gustado pese a que no han hecho nada del otro mundoXP

**Hinaru 90: **gracias por seguir leyendo mi fanfic, aunque hallan dormido en la misma casa, en la misma habitación, en la misma cama, no han hecho nada; pensé que era demasiado pronto. XD

**Thami: **me alegro de que sigas leyendo mi fic y de que te guste y gracias por las reviews! XD

**Leo Black Le- fay: **Che! q nombre mas complicado te as buscado! Para escribirlo me a costado lo suyo!XP Tuve un error al escribir l primer capitulo del cual yo no me había dado cuenta, m lo has dixo tu; se me olvidó poner una palabra, de esa manera quedaría así: tiene unos preciosos OJOS 

**Sabaku no Temari: **gracias x seguir ste fic! Espero q t haya gustado!

**Sol..perdón…Oscurity: **Ahora tendrás que seguir desesperándote, pero no solo un día, sino una semana y pico. Si alguien t pregunta q xq no m conecto contestales q no m conecto x l virus, bueno, yo de ti no me conectaria… A, ya me contaras eso de la inspiración como t ha ido, un sentimiento nuevo para ti la inspiración XD

¡Luego dicen de Ero- senin,  pero es que vosotros os lleváis la palma, quisiera preguntaros algo a los que me habéis puesto reviews en el segundo capítulo: ¿ Porque narices (casi)todos ponéis algo así como: "A ver lo que hacen en el tercer capitulo solitos en casa"? ¡PERBERTIDOS XP!

¡QUISIERA APROBECHAR PARA DESEAROS UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

XD

Nutry


	4. No hagas nada d lo q t puedas arrepentir

_Hola, gracias a todos por las reviews. Este capítulo me ha costado mucho de escribir porque tenía dos versiones en mente: una de bulto y otra lemon, y no sabia cual escribir. Al final escribí las dos y le di a leer a un gran leedor de fics: mi hermano, y él decidió que estaba mejor escrito este, así que lo colgué y guardé el otro en lo mas profundo de mi ordenador.¿Qué? ¿Queréis saber cual colgué, si el de bulto o el lemon? Si queréis averiguarlo solo tenéis que leer el capítulo y después…¡dejad reviews!_

_Naruto no me pertenece, etc._

**Aquel xico problemático**

**Capitulo 4: No hagas nada de lo que después te puedas arrepentir**

- Temari, si no terminas ya nos vamos a papar tu desayuno. O.O

Alguien había entrado en la habitación de Shikamaru mientras este y Temari se estaban besando abrazados. Shikamaru y Temari giraron la cabeza al unísono para descubrir a la madre de Shikamaru mirándolos con asombro. Pronto se soltaron y se separaron lo que hizo reaccionar a la señora Nara:

- ¿Qué se supone que estabais haciendo, par de jóvenes alocados!

A los pocos minutos se podía ver a la familia Nara y a Temari sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda. Todos estaban callados cuando la madre comenzó a hablar:

- Bien Shikamaru, soy tu madre, se perfectamente cuando mientes, te haré una serie de preguntas y si veo en tus ojos una pizca de mentira ordenaré a Temari que se aloje en otra casa.

Tras estas palabras Shikamaru y Temari analizaron en su cabeza lo que acababa de decir. No iba a ordenar Temari que se marchase, a no ser, claro esta, que Shikamaru mintiera. Eso iba a ser genial, ellos no tenían nada que esconder ahora, además, aunque quisieran para Shikamaru hubiera sido demasiado problemático inventarse una historia allí mismo sin habérsela pensado antes.

- La primera pregunta es esta: ¿Desde cuando estáis saliendo?

- Desde ayer

- ¿Y por que os veo tan unidos si tan solo lleváis saliendo un día?

- Yo… joder mama, que problemático… yo… ya sentía algo por Temari desde… desde la primera vez que nos vimos.

Su madre estaba sorprendida, Temari también lo estaba, así que, él ya sentía algo por ella desde el principio, al oír aquello dibujó una tímida sonrisa en su rostro. Sin embargo, el padre de Shikamaru estaba sereno, tranquilo, como si para él no fuese nada nuevo lo que Shikamaru le estaba contando.

- Si ya sentías algo por ella y ella por ti y anoche dormisteis en la misma cama, dime ¿que hicisteis?

- Pfh, no hicimos nada

- ¿Cómo que no hicisteis nada?

- Yo… yo me acerque a ella, pensando que talvez podríamos hacer algo, pero ella… me dio un beso y se separó de mi… lo que significa… que no quería en ese momento nada mas de mi que un beso, así que no insistí mas.

Temari se estaba poniendo muy roja, ella… Shikamaru había entendido muy bien sus sentimientos en ese momento, lo había entendido tan bien que le hacia hasta vergüenza pensar en ello.

La madre, vio que su hijo se lo había contado todo así que procedió a dar la sentencia:

- Shikamaru, tu castigo será el siguiente: tú y tu padre no comeréis hasta que no hayáis dejado la habitación de invitados tan limpia como una patena y…

- ¿Cómo?- dijo el padre levantándose de un salto- ¿no voy a comer hasta tarde por su culpa?- después de este comentario una mirada de una furiosa señora Nara se cruzó con la suya a lo cual decidió callarse su ira- Pft, que problemático.

-…Temari, aunque no sea tu madre ni mucho menos, tu castigo será no ir hoy a entrenar, me ayudaras en las tareas de casa por que ya me has hecho perder hoy suficiente tiempo, de hecho, ya tendría que estar acabando si no fuera por vosotros.

Tras esto se levantó llevándose a Temari detrás. Shikamaru y su padre se dispusieron a limpiar aquella polvorosa habitación. Una vez allí, los dos tuvieron una charla.

- Entonces Shikamaru, eso fue lo que ocurrió?

- Si

- ¿No pasó nada mas?

- No

- Vamos, no puedo creer que mi propio hijo desaprovechara una oportunidad tan grande para él. Tuviste a tu chica toda la noche a tu lado y… no me creo que no hicierais nada, yo no se lo contaré a tu madre Shikamaru.

- Pft, te lo contaré si no te me pones problemático

- Ese es mi chico…

- Temari,… me abrazó y me dijo que me quería, y yo le dije que también la quería y… dormimos toda la noche abrazados.

- -- Supongo que eso no es lo que quería oír, pero, ¿que le voy a hacer si tengo a un hijo tan bueno? Claro que, en parte me alegro de ello, Shikamaru, escucha esta frase y piensa en ella, talvez te sea de utilidad alguna vez: Nunca hagas nada de lo que mas tarde te puedas arrepentir. Estoy seguro que te servirá de mucho en esta relación.

Shikamaru escuchó esta frase y comenzó a pensar en ello. Después de esto siguieron limpiando en silencio. Mientras en la cocina:

- Entonces, ¿eso fue lo que ocurrió?

- Temari estaba demasiado avergonzada como para decir sí así que asintió

- Así que lo único que no me dijo es que estuvisteis por la noche abrazados, me alegro. Temari…- Temari giró su cabeza hasta estar mirándose a cara con la señora Nara.- cuida de Shikamaru, él te quiere mucho, puedo notar una felicidad extraña cuando está junto a ti. Prométeme que lo cuidaras sin engañarlo ni despreciarlo.

- Cuidaré de él señora Nara, porque yo… lo quiero.

Tras esto también continuaron en silencio.

El día pasó bastante rápido, la señora Nara aplazó el tiempo de tener la habitación limpia hasta la cena y así que Temari pudiera dormir en la habitación. Sin embargo Temari tenia otra idea en la cabeza, si Shikamaru se había dado cuenta de que ella no quería hacer nada era como… como negarle la entrada al amor, pero ella no sabia como se podía sentir él, si frustrado o talvez ofendido, ella no sabia…

- Temari, ¡Temari! Que se te quema la carne!

La voz de la señora Nara la sacó de trance percatándose de que salía humo de la sartén. Pronto sacó la sartén del fuego mirando aquel trozo de carne que se había quedado negro de lo quemado que estaba.

- No pasa nada Temari, ese trozo se puede mezclar con el arroz en trozos muy pequeños, seguro que ni se nota.

Temari miró a la madre, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y ella para corresponder también sonrió.

Llegó la hora de la cena, fue bastante silenciosa excepto algún comentario que hacían los padres de Shikamaru. De esta manera, al terminar, cada cual fue a su habitación, Shikamaru se dirigió a la suya y Temari a la recién limpiada sala de invitados. Al llegar se puso el pijama y se soltó el pelo cepillándolo poco a poco. Había estado pensando todo el día, necesitaba hablar con Shikamaru, pero,¿ y si sus padres la veían caminar por el pasillo dirección la habitación? De pronto tubo una idea. Temari dio un salto hacia el techo concentrando su chacra en sus pies, sus rodillas y sus manos, así, a gatas, fue desde su habitación por el pasillo, ya estaba llegando a la habitación de Shikamaru que estaba medio abierta, por ese hueco, ella podía pasar, y así lo hizo, pasó cuidadosamente y vio al chico sentado en su cama mirando a nada en especial en el suelo, se colocó justo encima de él sin que se diera ni cuenta el chico. Tenia que llamar su atención para que supiera que estaba allí pero si lo hacia seguro se daría un susto y su familia se daría cuenta de que ella había ido a su habitación.

- Eh- Shikamaru miró a todos lados de su habitación buscando al emisor de aquel sonido- Eh Aquí arriba- Él subió la vista y vio a Temari la cual bajo de un salto silencioso mientras Shikamaru la cogía entre sus brazos. Este abrió la boca para hablar pero Temari le puso su dedo índice delate de sus labios indicando que no hablara mientras que con la otra mano señalaba la puerta aun abierta.

Shikamaru, con Temari en sus brazos se acercó a la puerta y la cerró y justo en ese instante Temari saltó de los brazos de él y se sentó arrodillada sobre la cama de Shikamaru de una manera que a Shikamaru le pareció muy sexy.

- Shikamaru- dijo ella sensualmente mientras se sacaba un bote pequeño y redondo de uno de los bolsillos del pijama- tengo una herida en la espalda y no alcanzo para ponerme la pomada- acto seguido se quitó el suéter del pijama allí mismo, como si fuera lo mas normal quedando solo con un sujetador color violeta- ¿Me ayudas Shika?

Shikamaru se acercó a Temari sin haberle contestado y miró su "herida", comprobó que no era más que un rasguño pero si eso era lo que ella quería, le pondría la pomada. Cogió el bote de sus manos con suavidad y untó un poco del ungüento en el rasguño poniéndose rojo por el contacto directo con la piel de la espalda de Temari. Temari vio que él no reaccionaba y decidió reaccionar ella: se giró de golpe provocando la caída del bote con un ruido y se tumbó encima de Shikamaru poniendo una sonrisa pícara. Al segundo se podía ver a Temari besando a Shikamaru apasionadamente y a este correspondiéndole, pero…

- Temari…fff…Temari para- Temari paró y se le quedó mirando extrañada a tan solo un centímetro de su rostro- Temari, yo te quiero demasiado como para hacerte nada… eres muy joven y… si te quedaras embarazada sufrirías y yo no quiero que sufras porque… porque te quiero. No quiero hacer nada de lo que luego me pueda arrepentir…

- …Shikamaru a mi eso me da ig- pronto Temari cesó de hablar y se quedaron los dos aguantando la respiración. Alguien venia por el pasillo-"mierda, en el momento menos indicado"-así Temari saltó silenciosamente hacia el techo con su suéter en la mano y segundos después estaba entrando la madre de Shikamaru a la habitación.

- He oído un ruido, ¿estas bien?

- Sí mama, solo se me ha caído este bote al suelo y… se ha roto.

- Bien, te ayudaré a recogerlo…

Temari aprovecho mientras hablaban para salir de allí y siguió pasillo a delante hacia su habitación por el techo. Al llegar se puso el suéter y se tumbó en la cama, mas no pudo dormir en toda la noche pensando en lo que le había dicho: _Temari, yo te quiero demasiado como para hacerte nada… eres muy joven y… si te quedaras embarazada sufrirías y yo no quiero que sufras porque… porque te quiero. No quiero hacer nada de lo que luego me pueda arrepentir… _¿Y a ella que más le daba eso? Estaba segura de que no sufriría si por casualidad se quedaba embarazada de Shikamaru, al contrario, le encantaría tener un hijo suyo porque ella también lo amaba, pero no le había dado tiempo de decírselo, su madre siempre aparecía en los momentos menos oportunos. No, esto tenía que quedar claro, ella tenia que decírselo ya. Así que miró su reloj: las tres y media, seguro que sus padres ya estaban dormiditos del todo, y decidió emprender el trayecto de vuelta a la habitación de Shikamaru, ella tenia en mente lo que le iba a decir, o mas bien, lo que le iba a dejar totalmente claro.

Llegó a la puerta de la habitación y la abrió con cuidado pasando a trabes de ella. Shikamaru tampoco podía conciliar el sueño pero, lo intentaba, estaba allí, aparentemente dormido en su camita cuando sintió un calor dulce en sus labios que reconoció al instante.

- Temari… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo con voz suave, pero a la vez temblorosa

- Quería decirte que me daría igual quedarme embarazada de ti- después de decir esto alzó la manta y se metió dentro de la cama abrazando a Shikamaru y besándolo. Shikamaru le quitó el suéter dejando de besarla por unos instantes a lo que ella aprovecho para quitarle la camiseta a él también siguieron besándose cuando él decidió bajar las manos mas por aquella suave piel (jeje, ya me entendéisXP)

provocando un estremecimiento por parte de ella. Poco después sus cuerpos se juntaron mas de lo que estaban transportándolos a una emoción jamás vivida aun por los dos y que les gustó. Después de esto los dos consiguieron dormir bien, los dos en la misma cama.

_Jeje, esta vez no lo he dejado a medias, espero que me entre la inspiración, porque no se que voy a escribir en el próximo capítulo._

_Paso a contestar reviews:_

_**Tere-chan: **gracias por la review y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo_

_**Maca-chan15: **me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic, es cierto que no hay muchos ShikaTema, a mi tambien también me encanta esa pareja. Gracias por la review!_

_**Thami: **gracias por la review y espero que pienses igual de este cap, jeje_

_**Fernando-Urashima: **jeje, por tu culpa estuve comiéndome el tarro tres días pensando cual de las dos versiones escribir, suerte de que tengo un hermano muy frikyXD_

_**Sabaku no Temari: **gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también. Me he cambiado el MSN, en cuanto pueda, agregaré todos los contactos al nuevo (tu inclusiveXD)_

_**Yosy-chan: **es cierto, Ino y Shikamaru no pegan ni con cola; a decir verdad yo creo que Ino es demasiado problemática para Shikamaru XD. Gracias por la review!_

_**Criss's: **yo pienso lo mismo, espero que te haya gustado el fic y gracias por la review_

_**Leoblack Le-fay: **me alegro de que te hubiera gustado el fic y espero de que te guste este. Gracias por la review!_

_**Temari-shikaaru:** También por tu culpa me estuve comiendo el tarro tres días pensando en que versión poner jeje, al final te hice caso, espero que de resultado y…gracias por la review!_

_**SnOoP-HiNaTa: **Que nombre mas raro te has buscado, media hora estoy para escribirlo, jeje! XD.Gracias por la review, me alegro que te gustara!_

_**¡Sole!** ¡Mala amiga!¡Pero lo tuyo ya se pasa de bagueza¿no!¡Mañana, t mato!¡¿Como puede ser que en dos semanas, vaga mas que vaga, no hayas sido capaz de darle al botoncito de "submit review" y poner unas pocas palabras!¡ Me has decepcionado!¡Veremos quien te escribe reviews a ti y quien te deja la agendita rosa con la muñeca desproporcionada!¡Te mato!¡Ah!¡Y ponme review en este capítulo o me pondré a reír en la obra de teatro de valen para pasarte la risa y te pondrán mala nota!¡Reina de las vagas!¡XP Xb XP Xb XP Xb XP Xb XP Xb!_


	5. En el río

_Hola, si os gustó l capítulo anterior casi seguro q este también os gusta. Gracias a todos por vuestras reviews ( incluida oscurity- así mejor?-jeje ). _

_Naruto no m pertenece(tsx,lástima)_

**Aquel xico problemático**

**Capítulo 5: En el río**

Temari se despertó aquella mañana a las cinco, le sabía mal despertar al angelito que dormía apaciblemente a su lado así que decidió levantarse, vestirse y después lo llamaría.

- Shikamaru, despierta, cariño.

- Sí..-dijo con cara de modorra- ¿Qué hora es?- esto lo dijo bostezando

- Las cinco y cuarto

- --

- ¿Sabes donde guarda tu madre las sábanas?

- Creo saberlo, tampoco hay muchos sitios donde poder esconderlas.¿Por?

Temari no contestó, señaló con la mirada la sábana. Shikamaru que no se había dado cuenta de ello se llevo una gran impresión al ver sábana y manta cubiertas de rojo.

- ¿Te duele algo?- dijo este con cara de preocupación

- No mucho, supongo que es normal, nunca había hecho algo así.

-Shikamaru puso cara de pensativo y añadió-Iré a darme una ducha y después buscaré las sábanas.

- Yo iré a lavar estas al río (no estoy muy segura de que Konoha tenga un río, si no lo tiene, os lo imagináis ancho y con cierta profundidad, la suficiente como para que Temari pueda meterse en él) y de paso me lavaré a mi y a mi pijama. No cierres la ventana, si te pregunta tu madre dile lo mas natural que puedas que no lo sabes pero crees que me fui a entrenar.

- Bien

Temari dio un corto beso de despedida a Shikamaru en los labios y salió por la ventana con manta y sábanas en sus brazos camino al río.

Temari no vio a nadie en las calles, era normal, a aquellas horas nadie podía estar levantado pero debía apresurarse para que nadie la viera lavar unas mantas teñidas de rojo en el río. Una vez llegó se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie, se quitó la ropa y se metió despacio en el río ya que el agua estaba helada. Primero se lavó y después tomó su pijama para lavarlo, no le costó mucho pues solo estaba compuesto por un pantalón largo y un jersey de media manga. Después puso el pijama sobre una roca para que no se ensuciara demasiado y siguió lavando desde dentro del río totalmente desnuda. Ya estaba terminando con la última sábana, estaba enjuagándola, no quedó mancha (el algodón no engaña XD) cuando escuchó que alguien le hablaba, no lo había oído acercarse por lo que le provocó un gran susto.

- Hola Temari, ¿lavando las sábanas que usaste esta noche con Shikamaru?

Temari se dio la vuelta y descubrió a Neji mirándola descaradamente. Ella se sonrojó debido a su comentario.

- Ese Shikamaru es un pervertido, solo llevas dos días en su casa y ya te ha quitado la virginidad.

Temari se estremeció de pensar en lo que había dicho. ¿Que pasaría si se lo contaba a alguien?

- Neji, por favor- dijo desesperada- no se lo cuentes a nadie, por favor te lo pido.

Neji miró a su alrededor

- ¿Y tú que me das a cambio de no contar nada?

- Yo, no tengo nada que ofrecerte- dijo esta cabizbaja-

- Te equivocas… dame un beso

Temari se sobresaltó, ¿Neji estaba tonto o qué? (no es que tenga nada contra Neji, de hecho no me cae nada mal pero alguien tenia que ocupar el papel) ¿Cómo podía decirle esto recién descubierto que ya no era virgen debido a un chico que conocía solo ligeramente aunque lo amara?

- Tampoco puedo ofrecerte esto, Neji, entrego mi amor a otra persona.

- Lo harás.

Neji se quitó la camisa dejando al recubierto su pecho y entró al río despacio. Temari, temiendo lo que pudiese ocurrir cogió el abanico, lo abrió y salió del agua tapando su cuerpo con él, Neji se acercaba.

- No me obligues a usarlo Neji, déjame en paz, por favor, te arrepentirás si lo uso.

Neji siguió avanzando.

- No te atreverás a usarlo ¿verdad, tu secreto esta en peligro, jeje- rió con una risa irónica.

Temari no sabia que hacer, estaba entre la espada y la pared, Neji comenzaba a salir del agua, tenía que decidirse… además si usaba el abanico Neji la vería desnuda y seguro que era eso lo que él quería, pero, si se acercaba más también la vería sin ropa…

- ¡Nimpou Kamaitachi!- usó el abanico para crear una fuerte ráfaga de viento que estampó a Neji contra un árbol a la otra orilla del río.

Durante un segundo Neji tuvo una imagen en su mente de la chica más bonita, él creía, y se la guardó bien para no perderla. Lo cierto es que él no pensó que Temari usaría el abanico para atacarlo.

Temari calculó que estaría unos diez minutos inconsciente, cogió su ropa, su pijama y las mantas, todo recién lavado aun ella desnuda y se fue a otro lugar de aquel bosque, una vez allí fue cogiendo las prendas y las fue secando con el abanico, se vistió y fue a casa de Shikamaru, primero entró por la ventana de este y se dio cuenta había puesto él las nuevas sábanas, escondió las sábanas limpias en el armario del chico, salió por la ventana y tocó a la puerta de la casa.

Shikamaru le abrió.

- Hola Temari, como te ha ido.

- Entrenamiento, no creo que sea un tema entretenido de conversar.

- Tu chica tiene razón, ¿esperas que descubra sus más impresionantes técnicas delante de todos nosotros?

Shikamaru pensó en la pregunta: _¿esperas que descubra sus más impresionantes técnicas delante de todos nosotros?_ Y sintió que se ponía algo rojo (Shikamaru, malpensado Xb jeje)

- Temari al verlo pensó- "¿Qué estará pensando este?"- y al percatarse rió un momento

Todos fueron a desayunar, la sña. Nara había preparado unas tostadas con mantequilla y una deliciosa leche de cabra (me encanta, jeje) pero Temari no pegó bocado, solo pensaba en lo que le había dicho Neji, y si era cierto que se lo iba a decir a alguien, menuda vergüenza, sus padres le prohibirían estar junto a Shikamaru y además cogería fama de "descocada" (para quien no lo sepa significa aquella chica que va enseñando todo por la calle o con mucha gente) entre Konoha.

- Temari, ¿estas bien?-preguntó Shikamaru cogiéndole de la mano ahora más preocupado que antes.

Temari volvió al mundo real, se giró hacia Shikamaru y vio aquel rostro que la hacia sentir tan feliz, que la cautivaba, que la quería; y todo esto dentro de un mismo ser, en aquel momento sintió un gran deseo de abrazarlo e hizo su deseo realidad cogiéndolo por el cuello y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Shikamaru, eso sí, con una gran sonrisa.

- "Que problemáticas son las mujeres. No la entiendo, ¿le habrá pasado algo en el río, talvez debería preguntarle luego"

- Estoy bien Shikamaru, gracias por preguntármelo.

Después de esto no volvió a pensar en Neji hasta las cinco de la tarde aproximadamente cuando los dos se dirigían al parque a mirar las nubes pasar y vieron pasar por el camino a otra persona: Neji. Temari al verlo se comenzó a poner nerviosa, se le había olvidado por completo contárselo a Shikamaru y ella no quería que Neji se le acercara mas.

- Hola Neji- saludó ajeno a este problema Shikamaru

- "Ya esta ya se acabó seguro que Neji le dice algo tipo: 'Me enteré de lo que hicisteis esta noche' o '¿Te gustó aprovecharte de Temari' "

- Hola Shikamaru, hola Temari, no te veía desde hacia tiempo- dijo dirigiéndose a Temari- ¿Cómo va por el país de la arena? ¿Y tus hermanos, están bien?

- "Increíble, no ha dicho nada, es genial, todas mis preocupaciones se han esfumado en un instante, pero, no, no debo fiarme de él, esta mañana se portó muy mal con migo, pero, ahora, me ha salvado el pellejo, no se, como debo actuar" Hola, sí, todos están muy bien.

Shikamaru se extrañó por el tosco comportamiento de la chica.

- Bueno- dijo Neji- tengo que irme, que os vaya bien

- Adiós – dijo Shikamaru (aunque me gusta el nombre, estoy mas harta de escribir"Shikamaru", es que es tan laaargo. Xb)

Estuvieron sin hablar hasta llegar al parque. Temari estuvo pensando en el comportamiento de Neji y Shikamaru en el de Temari. Cuando llegaron, los dos se sentaron en el césped a modo indio (con las piernas cruzadas) y Temari apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Shikamaru.

- Temari, no quisiera serte de molestia, pero. ¿Qué te ocurre hoy? Estas rarísima, esta mañana te has comportado como si hubieras visto a un fantasma en el río y hace un rato, ¿Por qué te has comportado así con Neji? Solo quería saber si estabas bien, le cortaste el rollo al pobre…

- Shikamaru, tú no me entiendes…

- Lo se, y no sabes cuanto me molesta, por eso quiero que me lo expliques.

- Esta mañana…

Flash back

_. Ya estaba terminando con la última sábana, estaba enjuagándola, no quedó mancha (el algodón nunca engaña XD) cuando escuchó que alguien le hablaba, no lo había oído acercarse por lo que le provocó un gran susto._

_- Hola Temari, ¿lavando las sábanas que usaste esta noche con Shikamaru?_

_Temari se dio la vuelta y descubrió a Neji mirándola descaradamente. Ella se sonrojó debido a su comentario._

_- Ese Shikamaru es un pervertido, solo llevas dos días en su casa y ya te ha quitado la virginidad._

_Temari se estremeció de pensar en lo que había dicho. ¿Que pasaría si se lo contaba a alguien?_

_- Neji, por favor- dijo desesperada- no se lo cuentes a nadie, por favor te lo pido._

_Neji miró a su alrededor_

_- ¿Y tú que me das a cambio de no contar nada? _

_- Yo, no tengo nada que ofrecerte- dijo esta cabizbaja-_

_- Te equivocas, dame un beso_

_Temari se sobresaltó, ¿Neji estaba tonto o qué? (no es que tenga nada contra Neji, de hecho no me cae nada mal pero alguien tenia que ocupar el papel) ¿Cómo podía decirle esto recién descubierto que ya no era virgen debido a un chico que conocía solo ligeramente aunque lo amara._

_- Tampoco puedo ofrecerte esto, Neji, entrego mi amor a otra persona._

_- Lo harás._

_Neji se quitó la camisa dejando al descubierto su pecho y entró al río despacio. Temari, temiendo lo que pudiese ocurrir cogió el abanico, lo abrió y salió del agua tapando su cuerpo con él, Neji se acercaba._

_- No me obligues a usarlo Neji, déjame en paz, por favor, te arrepentirás si lo uso._

_Neji siguió avanzando._

_- No te atreverás a usarlo ¿verdad, tu secreto esta en peligro, jeje- rió con una risa irónica._

_Temari no sabia que hacer, estaba entre la espada y la pared, Neji comenzaba a salir del agua, tenía que decidirse… además si usaba el abanico Neji la vería desnuda y seguro que era eso lo que él quería, pero, si se acercaba más también la vería sin ropa…_

_- ¡ Nimpou Kamaitachi!- usó el abanico para crear una fuerte ráfaga de viento que estampó a Neji contra un árbol a la otra orilla del río._

Fin flash back

- o.o. Vale, ahora te entiendo mejor, te agradezco que me lo hayas contado, me gustaría decirle "dos y dos cuant fan" (en mi pueblo- y en toda valencia- eso significa dejarle las cosas claras, es que no quedaba bien si lo traducía al castellano y igualmente no sabia si lo entenderíais porque no sabia si se usa fuera de aquí) pero, no podemos arriesgarnos, tal vez no lo diga nunca, pero tal vez este esperando el menor fallo nuestro para decirlo.

- Es por eso por lo que no paro de pensarlo, ese chico esta, majareta, ¿ Por que narices me pidió que le diera un beso si sabe que somos novios?

- Por que me pareces atractiva y mucho mas cuando estas desnuda- Neji había estado espiando su conversación.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Jeje, ¿Shikamaru y Neji se enfrascarán en una pelea,¿Si es así quien ganará? Y lo mas importante, ¿Volveremos a ver a Chouji en la serie?XD_

_No tengo ni idea, de hecho ni yo misma lo se, es demasiado problemático como para pensarlo ahora, XD, ya se me ocurrirá, ahora tengo que leer en vez de escribir, aunque os sorprenda, sí, hago otras cosas a parte de escribir, jeje dibujar manga, a propósito, si alguno/a de vosotros/as conoce algún concurso de dibujos manga, apuntármelo en la review, gracias._

_Paso a contestar reviews(¿Por qué siempre digo la misma frasecita? la verdad es que podría cambiarla, podría poner algo como: "reviiiiws, awinmawe"jeje.)_

**Thami:** me gustaría contestar la pregunta que me haces en la review, pero es que no puedo, no estoy muy segura de lo que me preguntas, pero igualmente: ¡gracias por la review!

**Fernando- Urashima: ¡**mas idea no por favor, me estoy volviendo loooca!XD, es broma, lo tendré en cuenta gracias por la idea jeje y gracias también por la review XD

**Maca-chan15:**jeje, muxas gracias por la review, a partir de ahora intentaré actualizar lo mas pronto posible xo sq stoy a tope de examenes, me escapo algunos momentos xa escribir, xo no s tan fácil. Jeje

**Temari- shikamaru: **¿A que te refieres con que quieres q pase algo? Mas de lo q pasó entre ellos ya no puede pasar, a no ser q s lean cierto libro llamado Kamasutra de pis a cabeza jeje.XD Gracias por la review.

**Nabiki: **esa es una posibilidad que ahun m estoy pensando, que tengan un hijo, xo como voy a estar un buen rato pensandolo mejor que te acomodes que esto llevara tiempo, muuuuxo tiempo.XD Gracias por la review.

**Oscurity: **Tienes toda la razón en tus contra amenazas, si te mato, tendría una lectora menos jeje, así que lo dejaré todo como esta y así, de paso, tendré una amiga mas. (rima y todo! Estoy exa una artista jaja). Supongo q habrás notado q n ste fic e puesto mas comentarios mios q n los otros, eso s xq e scrito l fic viernes x la tarde, juas juas. Si alguien lee lo q t stoy scribiendo va a pensar: ¿esta q dice d las tardes? jeje weno dew.XD

**Sabaku no Temari: **val, gracias por la review!jeje XD

**Sakura Takai: **gracias, me alegro d q t halla gustado l fic y espero q lo sigas leyendoXD

**Yosy-chan: **quieres q lo haga aun mas largo! ¬¬bueno…lo intentare XP. Jeje, gracias por l review!

**Papafrita-girl: **gracias por el review y m alegro d que t aya gustado l cap.


	6. La misión

**Aquel xico problemático**

**Capítulo 6: La misión**

_- Es por eso por lo que no paro de pensarlo, ese chico esta, majareta, ¿Por que narices me pidió que le diera un beso si sabe que somos novios?_

_- Por que me pareces atractiva y mucho mas cuando estas desnuda- Neji había estado espiando su conversación._

- Temari sintió unos grandes deseos de pegarle un puñetazo a Neji y hacer que cerrara esa horrible bocaza. Pero Shikamaru, viendo el nerviosismo presente en Temari, le puso una mano sobre su pierna para tranquilizarla. Acto seguido se levantó con tranquilidad, ayudó a Temari a levantarse y miró cara a cara a Neji:

- Aunque el tema de las mujeres no es un tema que se me de muy bien, te daré un consejo: No esperes que una mujer te de un beso si la estas presionando a hacerlo, y mucho menos si sabes de sobra que esta mujer no te ama.

Tras esto Neji se quedó callado viendo como Shikamaru y Temari se daban la vuelta y se iban abrazados.

Temari y Shikamaru siguieron andando pegados sin hablar hasta que se alejaron de Neji.

- Shikamaru, hace unos días que no entreno, y tu también, vayamos a entrenar.

- Tsx, está bien.¿Donde quieres que vayamos a entrenar?

- Nuestra aldea está entre el desierto, no hay prácticamente bosque. Podrías llevarme al bosque a entrenar.

-Claro.

Shikamaru llevó a Temari al lugar del bosque que a él mas le gustaba; había un gran arbol con un grueso tronco y muy tupido de hojas.

- Este es mi lugar favorito, siempre vengo aquí a mirar las nubes cuando el parque está lleno.

-oEs precioso, me encanta este árbol- dicho esto Temari corrió hacia el árbol y comenzó a subir por él pegando sus manos y sus pies al tronco con su chakra. No tardó mas que unos pocos segundos en llegar a una rama muy gruesa (imaginaros que la rama del árbol era tres veces Temari) y sentarse en ella poniendo una pierna a cada parte del tronco. Pronto dirigió la mirada hacia Shikamaru.

- ¿Te gustaría entrenar junto a mí?- dijo esta con tono sensual.

- Hmg- dijo este con una sonrisa

Shikamaru subió al árbol de la misma manera que había subido Temari y se colocó también con una pierna a cada lado de la rama mirando hacia la chica.

- Eres preciosa Temari- Temari rió mientras sus labios se acercaban y se fundían en un beso.

Algo mojado comenzó a caer sobre los dos enamorados provocando que se separaran y miraran los dos al cielo. Estaba nublado y comenzaban a caer las primeras gotas de una tormenta.

- Talvez sea pesimista lo que voy a decir pero, parece que el mundo gire en contra nuestra.-dijo Temari

- No creo, si el mundo fuera en contra mía no hubiera tenido la suerte de enamorarme de ti.

- Es cierto. Vamos a tu casa. Si no volvemos pronto tu madre nos va a inundar de preguntas.

- Tienes toda la razón, no se porque no nos deja tranquilos.

- No se si podrás decir lo mismo cuando tengas una hija. Se llama amor maternal.

- Vamos

Shikamaru cogió en brazos a Temari, saltó al suelo y la dejó de pie en este.

- Gracias. Al final no hemos entrenado.

- Cierto

- ¿Damos una carrera hasta tu casa?

- Hmg

- El que pierda le dará el postre de la comida al otro.

- Pfg, me juego demasiado…

- Tres, dos…

- Si no hay mas remedio…

- ¡Uno!

Los dos echaron a correr hacia su casa, iban rapidísimos, sin embargo se notaba que Temari iba más rápida. El tiempo que Temari usaba para entrenar Shikamaru lo usaba para mirar el cielo, y como hacía tiempo que no hacía ninguna misión importante ahora él había perdido velocidad.

- Ja, llegué antes que tú!

- Que humillante, he perdido contra una chica, tsx.

- No digas tonterías Shikamaru,¡ me vas a tener que dar el postre!

Dijo Temari con una sonrisa en su boca

- Tsx, Vale, bueno, entremos a casa.

Shikamaru sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, justo la abrió y se vio detrás a su madre con la típica venita de enfado.

- ¿¡Os parece correcto llegar a comer a las tres de la tarde?

- Mama, no es tan tarde

Su madre lo miró con ojos de ira

- Retiro lo dicho, perdón.

- Perdón señora Nara.

- Los dos os quedáis sin postre como castigo

- "¬.¬¿y para eso he ganado una carrera? ¿Para no poder recibir mi premio? "

- "Wai, es como si no hubiera perdido"

Se sentaron pues todos a comer y comenzaron, así pues estaban todos hablando tranquilamente cuando un fuerte golpe en la puerta irrumpió la conversación seguido de otros un poco mas suaves. La señora Nara se levantó para abrir la puerta y se topó con un Iruca.

- ¿Qué pasa Iruca? Te veo un tanto desesperado.

- Tsunade me ha ordenado que usted y su marido acudan rápidamente a su oficina, es urgente, tienen que partir ahora mismo hacia una importante misión en el país del pájaro

La señora Nara se encaminó hacia el comedor y se lo dijo a su marido.

- Tsx, que problemático, ¿tenemos que ir ahora justo cuando estamos comiendo?

- Tsunade-sama ha dicho que era muy importante

- De acuerdo

Los padres de Shikamaru cogieron una mochila ya preparada con todo lo necesario y salieron por la puerta con Iruca. Los dos se quedaron mirando.

- Shikamaru, nos han dejado solos- dijo Temari acercándose al chico.

- Sí, y estarán un tiempo fuera…- dijo Shikamaru cogiendo a Temari por la cintura

Los dos sonrieron tirándose al suelo cogidos y besándose.

- Seguro va a estar lloviendo toda la tarde… te apetece que hagamos algo…- dijo Temari con una sonrisa pícara

- Por que no… jeje

Los dos acercaron sus rostros quedando sus narices pegadas. Shikamaru estaba encima de ella sin hacer movimiento alguno.

Shikamaru notó que la respiración de Temari era entrecortada; estaba nerviosa, excitada, mientras que él estaba relajado, ella siempre lo hacía sentir así. Aquella situación le encantaba, mirar los ojos de la chica era mejor que mirar las nubes, sus ojos lo miraban sin moverse, se sentía muy bien así.

Temari se percató que estaba muy nerviosa, su pulso había subido; y viendo al chico podía comprobar que él estaba mucho mas tranquilo. Tenía que lograr tranquilizarse, como Shikamaru, pero estar tan cerca de él la ponía nerviosa y no podía evitarlo así que trató de que esto no la afectara.

Shikamaru se acercó tan solo un poco mas y ya sus labios quedaron pegados.

**Yosy-chan:** No me he enfadado, tranquila, comprendí el review, jeje XD. Gracias por la review y espero que te haya gustado el capi aunque no es muy largo pero es que actualmente tengo muchos exámenes y estoy haciendo tres fics a la vez y me voy turnando la imaginación para escribir de los tres.

**Thami**: gracias por el review, me alegro de que sigas leyendo mi fic y de que te guste. Una pregunta: ¿Cómo entiendes el fic si no sabes español?(es una pregunta que me lleva rondando por la cabeza desde el primer capi)

**Fernando-Urashima**: jeje, estuve pensando en que es lo que haría Shikamaru realmente si le ocurriera eso y decidí que Shikamaru es demasiado vago como para ponerse a luchar, simplemente le diría algo que a Neji le molestara, jeje, pero gracia por la review y espero que te haya gustado la idea.

**Temari- Shikamaru:** que lio tas hecho con las reviews XD, me alegro de que te gustara el capi y gracias por la review.

**Maca- chan:** espero que te haya gustado el capi y gracias por el review.

**Oscurity:** no te pongas así… sabes que la ortografía no es mi punto fuerte, y a de mas el Microsoft Word cuando haces un error a veces te lo corrige solo y como yo trataba de ponerlo en valenciano y el Word estaba puesto en español pos… Weno, gracias por el review y espero que te haya gustado. Sí, es cierto, la locura llega por la tarde(no sé porque extraña razón a ti te llega con mas fuerza XD)

**Great Teacher Valezuca:** jeje, sí casi siempre intento dejarlo en el momento mas interesante XD.

Aprovecho para hacer deciros que mis otros fanfics son:"Ojos de soledad" y "Inocencia involuntaria"

Si tenéis tiempo de leerlos, espero que os gusten.

¡Dejad reviews!


	7. Aquella escena

_Vereis, quería hacer este fanfic poniendo la letra d una cancion, pero aunque yo se q le pega a este capitulo y al final del capitulo anterior, no se por donde poner la letra, así que vamos a hacer una cosa: vosotros escuchais con detenimiento la primera canción del disco de Shakira Fijación Oral, la canción se llama En tus pupilas, es una canción preciosa, super bonita, y entonces vereis que pega. XD._

**Aquel xico problemático**

**Capítulo 6: Aquella escena.**

_Shikamaru notó que la respiración de Temari era entrecortada; estaba nerviosa, excitada, mientras que él estaba relajado, ella siempre lo hacía sentir así. Aquella situación le encantaba, mirar los ojos de la chica era mejor que mirar las nubes, sus ojos lo miraban sin moverse, se sentía muy bien así._

_Temari se percató que estaba muy nerviosa, su pulso había subido; y viendo al chico podía comprobar que él estaba mucho mas tranquilo. Tenía que lograr tranquilizarse, como Shikamaru, pero estar tan cerca de él la ponía nerviosa y no podía evitarlo así que trató de que esto no la afectara._

_Shikamaru se acercó tan solo un poco mas y ya sus labios quedaron pegados._

Estaba Chouji en su casa, parecía que parase la lluvia, talvez podía ir a entrenar con sus compañeros de grupo. Así pues pensó en ir a por Shikamaru, pero ya que la casa de Ino le venía de paso, pasaría a por ella y los dos irían a por Shikamaru para entrenar.

Shikamaru salió de su casa y fue a por Ino.

Toc-toc

- ¿Quién es?- respondió Ino a la puerta

- Soy Chouji, ¿ te parece que vayamos con Shikamaru a entrenar?

- Tenía pensado hacer otras cosas pero prefiero entrenar, espera un momento- contestó Ino sin abrir la puerta.

- De acuerdo

Chouji se sentó en el escalón de la puerta. Mientras Ino fue a su habitación, estaba en pijama, por lo que se tenía que cambiar y arreglar; y eso hizo.

Al cabo de tres cuartos de hora Ino abrió la puerta.

- Ino, cuanto tiempo para ti es un momento.

- Chouji, déjalo- dijo Ino evitando el tema.

- No te entiendo!

Ino ya un poco cabreada por la manera de hablar de su compañero le gritó:

- ¡Estaba en pijama, no querrías que fuera a entrenar en pijama!

Chouji se quedó mirándola un poco sonrojado.

- "Mejor lo dejo estar" Perdón.

Ino siguió andando hacia la casa de Shikamaru y Chouji la alcanzó con tres zancadas.

A los tres minutos se encontraban los dos en frente de la casa de Shikamaru.

- Ino, la puerta está abierta- dijo Chouji un poco preocupado.

- No te preocupes Chouji, muchas veces les he visto la puerta abierta, es una costumbre que tiene esta familia según parece.

- Si tu lo dices ¬.¬, Ino…

- Claro que sí, ¿acaso desconfías de mi, vamos, entremos, no pasa nada.

Ino entró seguida de Chouji, se conocían la casa y atravesaron el pasillo hasta llegar al comedor, se asomaron para ver si allí estaba Shikamaru y se vieron una escena que no se hubiesen imaginado: estaban Shikamaru y Temari desnudos casi totalmente, sus ropas desperdigadas alrededor, y Temari apoyada en Shikamaru; dormían apaciblemente.

Los dos se quedaron mirando aquello, aunque sabían que de aquellos dos podía surgir una relación, no se imaginaban que llegaran hasta ese extremo… tan… pronto. Chouji e Ino se miraron a los ojos y dijo Chouji en un susurro.

- Ino, vayámonos.

Ino asintió sin emitir sonido alguno.

Los dos salieron cerrando la puerta para que nadie más viera la escenita. Fueron andando por la calle mirando los dos hacia el suelo. Fueron a parar a una heladería en la que se sentaron en las mesas de la terraza.

Siguieron mirando los dos hacia puntos perdidos de sus helados en copa cuando decidió Chouji romper el silencio.

- Ino, mas vale que no digamos nada a nadie de lo que hemos visto.

- Sí… nunca lo hubiese imaginado de Shikamaru, yo...- dijo esta con un tono de voz muy bajo

- Ino, él es mi mejor amigo, y si ha hecho algo es porque de veras la quiere.

- Tienes razón. Sí. Debe ser eso

Ino ni siquiera había tomado de su helado y se levantó de la silla.

- Me tengo que ir, tengo que hacer algo. Cuando tu quieras me lo dices y vamos todos a entrenar- Dijo Ino en voz baja casi inaudible.

Chouji se quedó mirando como Ino se iba hacia su casa a paso de hormiga y mirando hacia el suelo.

Al cabo de un rato Chouji pagó la cuenta y se fue hacia su casa. Le parecía increíble aquello, su mejor amigo, enamorado, y no le había dicho nada. ¿Cómo podía haberlo mantenido tanto tiempo en secreto? Y después lo que había hecho con Temari, Shikamaru no parecía de ese tipo de chicos que se aprovechaban de las chicas; y entonces ¿Por qué lo habría hecho? Seguro que sería un amor hacia él correspondido. Pft, que complicado.

Temari se despertó tumbada en el suelo para su sorpresa. Se miró, estaba desnuda; estuvo a punto de gritar hasta que vio a Shikamaru, estaba aun dormido, así que se levantó silenciosa y se dirigió al baño a ducharse y arreglarse.

Cuando ya estuvo, se fue a la salita y se sentó en una silla.

En su mente comenzaron a rodar imágenes de los últimos días: Su insomnio la noche antes de venir a Konoha, la cara de O.o de sus hermanos al ver que su hermana les hacía el desayuno, el arbusto del que salió Shikamaru, el escalón roto, su primer beso… directamente se llevó la mano a sus labios, se habían dado tantos besos desde aquel primero, tantos besos que demostraban su amor, pero, ahora que se acordaba… pronto o tarde, ella tendría que volver a la aldea de la Arena, ¿Qué haría entonces? Necesitaba pon encima de todo estar con Shikamaru, no podía irse; pero ahora que lo pensaba, comenzaba a extrañar a sus queridos hermanos; Kankurou tan leal y Gaara tan…tan suyo.

-"Espera un momento ¿desde cuando soy tan sensible?"

Entonces unos brazos rodearon su cintura y unos labios besaron su cabeza. Ella alzó la vista, era Shikamaru.

- Buenas tardes Shikamaru. No sabia que te habías despertado- dijo Temari avergonzada de que la viera Shikamaru así.

- Sí, me he despertado hará una media hora.

- ¿Y qué has hecho en esta media hora?

- En los primeros cinco minutos me duché.

- ¿Y después?

- Después…después estuve mirándote.

Temari se sonrojó levemente mientras miraba a los ojos del chico.

De repente oyeron como alguien llamaba a la puerta. Shikamaru fue a abrir obviamente ya vestido.

- ¿Quién es?

- Soy Asuma.

Ino se dirigía hacia su casa, entró, fue directa a su habitación sin decir nada. Tras entrar cerró la puerta, se apoyó en la puerta recién cerrada y se dejó caer con un gesto tosco. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado allí sentada mirando el vacío.

Le parecía que el mundo se derrumbaba bajo sus pies, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta Shikamaru? Era increíble que teniéndola tan cerca de ella, que casi todos los días se veían, no se hubiera percatado de nada. Y que de repente, por una vez en tanto tiempo que veía a Temari ocurriera aquello.

Estaba tan conmocionada que ni sus lágrimas se atrevían a salir.

En ese momento sonó la puerta de su habitación. Ino contestó.

- ¿Si?

- Asuma ha venido a verte, sal, te espera en la salita.

- Ahora bajo.

Ino se levantó, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la salita. Allí estaba Asuma de pie esperándola junto con Shikamaru.

- Nos vamos a entrenar- dijo Asuma convencido.

- De acuerdo- dijo Ino sin sonreír

Los tres se dirigieron a casa de Shikamaru, llamaron a la puerta.

Shikamaru abrió la puerta y se vio a Asuma, detrás suya estaban Ino y Chouji.

Lo normal era que Ino y Chouji estuvieran encima de él llevándolo a rastras para entrenar, pero esta vez ninguno de los dos le amenazaba, ni siquiera lo miraban. Los dos miraban el suelo sin sonreír.

Talvez se hubiera enfadado con él por algo, pero ¿qué había hecho mal?

-Nos vamos a entrenar- dijo Asuma.

- Temari se aloja en mi casa y está un poco desesperada por entrenar, ¿se puede venir con nosotros estos días que pase aquí?

- Por supuesto- dijo Asuma- será bueno practicar peleas con gente diferente.

Shikamaru fue a avisar a Temari:

- ¿Te vienes a entrenar con mi grupo?

- Sí- dijo Temari ilusionada.

Así salieron todos a entrenar.

Continuará…

Pensaba en dejarlo en algún sitio más interesante pero, no se me ocurría nada así que pensé: lo mejor será dejarlo por donde está y así no la cago más.

**Paso a contestar reviews:**

**Great teacher valezuka:** gracias, jeje, lo de cortar la intriga lo hago a proposito para que esteis intrigados el tiempo que tarde en poner el próximo capi aunque este mo lo he dejado en intriga, tenía poca inspiración ToT

**Maca-chan15**: Pos…wenu…espero que la pregunta que me hiciste sobre el final del capitulo te quede respondida solo de leer el fic XD. Weno, me paso la vida haciendo faltas ToT.

**Oscurity:** ¿susceptible ¬.¬? No es que me moleste mucho, ¡Es que me volve loca OoO, ¿serias tan amable de parar con el bla-b-la? Nooo, ya se me ha apegado lo de hablar así (cara preocupación) Seguro que ya me está saliendo la cola de Picachu. Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!

**Yosy-chan:** gracias por tu fic. Me ha animado muxho, espero que sigas escribiendo tan buenas reviews y asi me daras animos para escribir buenos fics XD

**Temari-Shikamaru:** gracias, no se cuantos capitulos va a tener, por ahora en la cabeza tengo unos dos o tres, estube a punto de cortarlo ya porque lo cierto es que combinar escribir tres fics, con hacer los deberes y estudiar, con leer fics y con dibujar manga es muy difícil y tengo que quitarme faena de algún sitio, me han salido unas ojeras horribles de lo poco que duermo y para colmo sufro insomnio. Y acabo de recibir las notas de la preevaluación, que son las notas que te ponen a mitad del trimestre y solo he sacado un diez, dos nueves, un siete y lo demas ochos y, aunque te parezca increíble, casi me da un infarto: solo un diez ToT. Por cierto, siento muxo poner a Ino por aquí, pero esque no se me ocurría nada convincente.

**Snoop-hinata:** axias por el review y espero que también te haya gustado este capi.

**Rama chan**: jeje, gracias por responderme, pos ahora si que te he entendido jeje. Espero que te haya gustado el capi.

ESCRIBID REVIEW, NECESITO UN BUENA RAZON PARA NO DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR, PORFIS, ESCRIBIR REVIEW, (sole no hay excusa ¬.¬) ME HACEN MUCHA FALTA ESAS REVIEWS; CUALQUIER PROPOSICIÓN SERÁ ACEPTADA Y TALVEZ PUESTA EN PRÁCTICA.

No seáis vagos, solo tenéis que darle a el botoncito de go y escribir una línea mínimo, porfavooor, dejad la vagueza fuera y escribir review!


	8. Silencio confuso

Weno antes de empezar quisiera decir que he reparado en un fallo que hay en el capi anterior: dos veces que me equivoqué y en vez de poner Chouji puse Shikamaru, os abreís armado un cacao mental, y sin embargo solo me lo dijo Oscurity -U.

Y mi excusa del mes por la tardanza es…(sonido de tambores y trompetas) estube una semana mu enferma, otra con examenes, otra fue la semana de fallas y la otra estaba demasiado obsesionada leyendo Harry Potter 6 como para escribir un fanfic -.

_**Aquel xico problemático**_

**Capítulo 8: silencio confuso**

_-Nos vamos a entrenar- dijo Asuma._

_- Temari se aloja en mi casa y está un poco desesperada por entrenar, ¿se puede venir con nosotros estos días que pase aquí?_

_- Por supuesto- dijo Asuma- será bueno practicar peleas con gente diferente._

_Shikamaru fue a avisar a Temari:_

_- ¿Te vienes a entrenar con mi grupo?_

_- Sí- dijo Temari ilusionada._

_Así salieron todos a entrenar._

Temari llevaba consigo su peculiar abanico e iba contenta hacía donde Asuma los estaba guiando. Tenía ganas de usar su abanico y volver a hacer una lucha.

Le pareció extraño, siempre había visto a Ino como una chica muy activa y alegre pero, justo en ese momento no parecía la misma de siempre, estaba yendo despacio y su mirada se dirigía al suelo. Su típica sonrisa agobiante se había esfumado. No hacía ningún comentario de nada, era como si de repente le hubiesen estirpado el alma quitándole así la alegría.

Dejo de mirar a la chica y esta vez se fijó en Chouji, parecía haber caído en el mismo embrujo que Ino, también callado y con la vista fija en el suelo, como si hubiera algo muy interesante en este.

Desconcertada miró a Shikamaru quien parecía estar tan confuso como ella.

Al cabo de un rato andando llegaron a un lugar perfecto para pelear: era una gran pradera rodeada por árboles.

- Muy bien-dijo Asuma- aquí comenzaremos con las peleas- solo quiero que sea unos toques, no quiero heridos en el entrenamiento- todos lo miraban atentos- primera pelea: Shikamaru contra Ino.

Shikamaru e Ino dieron unos pasos al frente quedando uno en frente del otro.

Pasó una fuerte brisa de aire.

Shikamaru hizo los sellos pero Ino esquivó la sombra que la seguía mientras hacía los sellos del Ninpou Shintenshin. Shikamaru esquivó rápido este ataque, sabía que si Ino fallaba en este ataque estaría un rato para recuperarse así que sin pensarlo alargó su sombra que pronto alcanzó a la chica.

- Es la pelea mas corta que has tenido con Shikamaru desde los mas de tres años que lleváis en el mismo grupo.- le regañó Asuma a Ino

Ino que seguía atada por la sombra, seguía mirando al suelo como si las palabras de su sensei no la afectaran para nada.

- ¡Ino!- le gritó este-¡¿Me escuchas!

Ino levantó la cabeza unos pocos centímetros y dejó ver su rostro lleno de un río de lágrimas que corrían entre sus mejillas mientras se mordía el labio inferior para evitar sollozar. Al ver esto Shikamaru deshizo el jutsu e Ino cayó al suelo de rodillas. A este último también le había parecido extraño su comportamiento, siempre que peleaban para entrenar, aunque Shikamaru la pillara esta intentaba escabullirse.

- ¿Qué te pasa Ino?... ¿Estas bien?- dijo Shikamaru sin moverse

- Nunca te darás cuenta ¿verdad?.- dijo esto mientras seguía mirando el suelo

Shikamaru miró a Temari en busca de ayuda. La chica se acercó a Ino para consolarla, iba a ponerle una mano en el hombro pero Ino apartó la mano de un golpe.

-¡Ni que se te ocurra tocarme! No sabes el daño que me has hecho con solo tres días que estas aquí.

Temari miró a Ino sin saber que era lo que le decía la chica.

Ino se sintió incomprendida por unos instantes y miró a los ojos de Shikamaru buscando esa comprensión que necesitaba en aquel momento pero no encontró lo que anhelaba sino unos ojos totalmente desconcertados. Entonces dirigió su mirada hacia Chouji, allí sí que encontró una mirada de comprensión, una mirada de tranquilidad; pero aunque aquello la reconfortara, no era de él de quién quería recibir esa mirada.

- "La resignación es mi única salida libre. Nunca tu mirada será mía. Nunca tu cuerpo me pertenecerá. Te quiero pero tú a mí no."

Tras este pensamiento se levantó de un saltó y corrió hacía los árboles sin dejar sus lágrimas de derramarse.

Corrió un largo rato que a ella le pareció eterno y se volvió. Nadie la había perseguido. En ese momento no le apetecía volver a la aldea y que todos vieran sus ojos rojos. Se tumbó encima de un blando musgo, cerró sus ojos y pronto se durmió allí.

Mientras, en la pradera estaban todos callados mirando el lugar por el que Ino había desaparecido.

Estuvieron callados unos minutos hasta que Asuma habló:

- ¿Se puede saber que le pasa a Ino?

Se miraron unos a otros sin emitir respuesta hasta que Chouji volvió su mirada al suelo. Con esta acción fue descubierto por Asuma:

- ¿Tu sabes que le pasa a Ino? ¿Cuál es su problema?

- Yo… no creo que sea una cosa de interés común, que yo me haya dado cuenta no significa que ella quiera que se entere toda Konoha.

Temari miró a Chouji y comprendió la situación.

- No creo que sea algo muy difícil de descifrar, pero mientras yo siga aquí dudo mucho que ni siquiera salga de su casa.

- Mejor vayámonos- dijo Asuma- ya es tarde.

Asuma desapareció con un "puf" y los tres jóvenes quedaron quietos. Shikamaru miró a Chouji pidiéndole una explicación de la actuación de Ino y Temari comprendió que tal vez querrían hablar solos.

- Voy yendo a casa, hasta luego- salió de la pradera saltando.

-Recuerdas lo que le pasó a Sakura cuando desapareció Sasuke?- dijo Chouji

-No creo que tras dos años, ahora Ino sienta nostálgia por Sasuke- le respondió

- Ino siente que te pierde igual que sentía Sakura con Sasuke.

- No te entiendo muy bien, si eso fuera cierto Ino me hubiese dado alguna señal de quererme.

- ¿De veras crees que te lo hubiera dicho? Ella estaba esperando a que te dieras cuenta pero no fue así.

- Tsx, las mujeres son demasiado problemáticas.- Shikamaru alzando la cabeza hacia el cielo que se iba tornando oscuro.

- Pues no parece que lo sean para ti…-dijo el pelicastaño

Shikamaru giró la cabeza hacia Chouji

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Chouji se sentó como si decir aquello le fuera a costar un rato y su amigo lo imitó.

- Veras… Shikamaru…

-Mhjj…dime

- Ino estaba de esa manera porque... este mediodía, hemos visto algo que no teníamos que ver cuando hemos ido a tu casa para llevarte a entrenar.

Shikamaru se tornó rojo solo de acordarse de lo que había pasado ese mediodía; él, Temari, la casa vacía…

- Ah.-dijo tremendamente bajo Shikamaru

- Acordamos no decir nada a nadie. … . No te voy a pedir explicaciones de nada, opino que tú has hecho lo que has considerado correcto en cierto momento, pero, Ino lo esta pasando muy mal, yo nunca la había visto tan triste. Tal vez debería hablar con ella, mañana, cuando esté mejor.

Shikamaru miró de nuevo al cielo

- ¿Nos vamos a casa, está anocheciendo.

Durante el camino hacia sus casas no volvieron a nombrar nada de lo ocurrido, hicieron como si nada hubiera pasado y hablaron de diversas cosas.

Continuará…(o eso creo)

Waaaa, que corto me ha salido, pero no había tiempo ni inspiración para continuar, n.nU

Paso a contestar reviews

**Rama chan**: gracias por el review, me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo

**Maca-chan15**: gracias por el review, la que da pena es Ino…

**Yosy-chan:** jeje, se supone que la puerta se la dejaron abierta los padres y Shika se le olvidó de cerrarla

**Temari-shikamaru**: gracias por el review, sigue escribiendo que me animas mucho!XD

**Saku-patty**: jeje, eso es algo que aun no he decidido n.nU

**Tecnomago**: jajajaja, loool, suele pasar, tanto Shikamaru y al final lo ves todo problemático XD

**Shikashi Nara**: val, intentaré hacerlo un poco mas lento… y weno, supongo que los condones no existían XD. Y aunque personalmente creo que es practicamente lo mismo, la frase está en valenciano n.nU

**Oscurity:** jus jus, me equivoqué, sí. Por el tipo de cola y orejas que tengo yo diría que de aquí a unos meses seré un Nicorita XD. Sí, excusas, excusas, ya sabes lo que tienes que pedir xa tu cumple: una memoria nueva XD. oEso quiero yo, pasar a la fase nacional y irme de viaje y beber cocacolas por un tubo, sería gracioso que ganáramos las dos ¿verdad? -

SEGUID ESCRIBIENDO REVIEWS QUE SUBEN LOS ÁNIMOS XD


	9. Ya no seré un problema

Siento el retraso, pero es que estoy muy apurada entre exámenes y todo lo que tengo que hacer, casi no me sobra tiempo para escribir.

Os recuerdo que cuando una frase esta entre comillas (" ")es un pensamiento.

_**Aquel xico problemático**_

**Capítulo 9: Ya no seré un problema...**

Una helada brisa la despertó. No podía abrir los ojos. No quería abrir los ojos. Sentía bajo ella un suelo húmedo y frío. Otra ráfaga de viento volvió a atacarla, podía oír el movimiento de las hojas caídas en el suelo, se acurrucó aun más con ella misma. Por un momento fue tentada a abrir los ojos y volver a casa, pero la tentación fue cortada por dos lágrimas que recorrieron silenciosas el trayecto de su rostro hasta llegar al suelo donde, junto con el rocío de la mañana, bañaban las hojas como cristales transparentes que brillaban en la inmensa sombra.

Necesitaba a alguien, podría contárselo todo a Sakura, o desahogarse en el hombro protector de su mejor amigo Chouji. Pero eso no haría cambiar nada. Solo una persona podía curarle esa tremenda enfermedad llamada amor. Y cualquiera podía asegurar que ese alguien, aunque no quisiera, solo iba a abrirle la herida, no a curarla.

No podía competir contra aquella chica. Era mayor, mas guapa, mas serena, mas simpática y mucho menos cargante que ella. Solo deseó una cosa en aquel preciso lugar. Quiso que la tierra que yacía bajo su persona se abriera en un acto de desprecio y la tragara viva, y mas tarde se cerrara para quedar sellado su cuerpo bajo miles de toneladas de tierra en donde nadie jamás pudiese volver a herirla. Pero sabía que eso no ocurriría, era demasiado pedir. Ni siquiera la tierra le haría un favor así.

Sintió unos pasos cerca. Pero no quiso abrir los ojos, se daría por dormida. Ojalá fuese algún bandido, ojalá fuese algún Akatsuki. Porque quería morir allí mismo, y aunque la atacaran no pensaba defenderse.

El creador de aquellos pasos tocó su pelo, fue una suave caricia llena de amor. ¿De donde podía provenir ese amor? ¿Quién estaba acariciando su cara? Quien quiera que fuese la cogió en brazos. La curiosidad venció la batalla y se negó a seguir con los ojos cerrados. Entonces abrió poco a poco los ojos.

Era su padre, la llevaba de vuelta a casa. Posiblemente el único hombre que la había querido. El único hombre que se preocupaba por ella tanto como ella necesitaba. El único hombre que la salvó del peligro. Ese era un apoyo que siempre recibiría. El amor de un padre que nadie le quitaría jamás, porque ese amor es diferente: nunca se desvanece.

Temari siguió su camino que terminaría al llegar a la casa de Shikamaru. Seguramente aquellos dos tardarían un rato en llegar así que no le era necesario correr. Fue andando tranquilamente cuando alguien la cogió desde detrás por la cintura.

- Neji, quita tus manos de encima.

Temari se mobió habilmete y salió de los brazos de Neji.

- ¿No entiendes que no te quiero? Déjame en paz de una vez.

Temari se giró y siguió su camino con aire enfadado. Neji se puso a andar a su lado.

- Ya es de noche, ¿no te apetece hacer alguna cosa…?

Temari se paró en seco, no pudo creerse lo que acababa de decirle Neji. Hasta entonces solo le había dicho cosas para hacerla rabiar, pero aquello se pasaba de la ralla… Se giró hacia él y lo miró a los ojos sin sonreir.

- Deja de hacerte el fuerte y reconoce que en realidad no te gusto, y aunque así fuera tú a mí no me gustas. Mira a tu alrededor, hay muchas chicas en esta aldea. El amor no puede ser forzado, porque nunca sería un amor verdadero, no puedes obligarme a quererte y un beso sin amor no es un beso.

- …

Temari se acercó un poco a Neji y le dio un beso a Neji en la frente

- Espero que tengas más suerte la próxima vez.

Temari comenzó a andar en silencio por la calle que estaba vacía exceptuando a ellos dos, pero de pronto sintió que era una situación incómoda y aligeró el paso hasta cruzar por la esquina.

Neji se quedó con la mirada perdida pensando en lo que la había dicho Temari. De pronto comenzó a hablar como si le dijera algo al vacío.

- Puedes salir Tenten, se que has estado escuchando toda la conversación.

Tenten salió de detrás de un arbol muy grueso.

- Lo siento, -dijo la chica avergonzada mirando al suelo con un color rojizo en sus mejillas- yo no quería haber estado espiando, pero no pude evitarlo al ver sin querer como abrazabas a Temari… quizá debería marcharme…- Tenten movió un pie para irse.

- Creo que Temari tiene razon.-dijo de repente Neji suavemente

-…

Tenten no se movió una pizca. Una corriente de aire hizo volar su cabello suelto.

- No la amo de verdad, solamente me gusta.

Algo dentro de Tenten se movió, la esperanza crecía en su interior y sin querer esbozó una leve sonrisa que pronto se borró al ver que Neji dirigía su mirada hacia ella.

- ¿A…a qué te refieres?

- A con ella siento lo mismo que cuando estoy con cualquier otra chica atractiva. No siento nada diferente.

Tenten pensó en qué debía decirle.

- Y entonces…-dijo Tenten con un eje de miedo y curiosidad en su voz- entonces ¿porqué te has comportado así con ella.

Neji la miró a los ojos y sonrió amargamente.

- Porque se que ella no dirá nada a nadie. No lo dirá porque yo guardo su secreto. En cambio, tal vez si intento besar a la pesona que realmente quiero me rechace y se lo diga a la gente.

Tenten sintió que el mundo se le caía encima. Sentía la mirada penetrante del ojiblanco y no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa y derramar una lágrima sin querer.

- ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea tan estúpida?- dijo casi gritando mientras se secaba disimuladamente con una mano la lágrima.

- De ti.

Tenten se quedó petrificada, ¿Qué significaba aquello?

- Siempre te ha gustado Lee, siempre le has apoyado en todo mucho mas que a cualquier otro, y sin embargo nunca has sido lo suficientemente lanzada para decirle nada; tenías miedo.

Tenten se apresuró a contestar.

- ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Lee siempre ha necesitado ayuda, y yo se la he cedido como buena compañera de grupo que intento ser, pero no me siento atraida por él, nunca lo he sentido.

- Tenten, mis ojos no engañan, y hay cosas que se notan. Cuando estamos los tres juntos tu siempre estas muy nerviosa, él te pone nerviosa y no puedes mentirme.

- Por una vez tus ojos se equivocan Neji, yo no puedo querer a Lee, porque mas te amo a ti.

Neji y Tenten se quedaron en silencio durante un largo rato mirándose a los ojos.

-"Contesta algo Neji… Di algo, por dios. Dime que prefieres que seamos amigos, no me odies…no me odies…" Unas lágrimas comezaron a caer por el rostro de la chica que, con algo de orgullo se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse corriendo, pero Neji la agarró por el brazo suavemente, la acercó hacia sí y juntó sus labios con los de ella. Al separarse los dos supieron que ese beso era el principio y el fin. El fin del sufrimiento y la eterna espera y el comienzo de un amor.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fiiiiiiiiiiiin deeel capítulo.

Es posible que a algunos no os guste este capítulo puesto que no lleva nada de ShikaTema, y es posible que a otros os encante porque por fin le he quitado el mal puesto a Neji, lo que es casi seguro es que os preguntareis porqué he decidido darle un mejor papel a Neji. Todo ocurrió el otro día cuando estaba releyendo el manga después del Kakashi Gaiden y me di cuenta de que Neji no es así, y que ese papel no le corresponde, así que me arrepentí de haberlo puesto como "el malo de la película" y me sentí con la obligación de que le pasara algo bueno como para recompensarle a él y a sus seguidores. Así se me ocurrió hacer esto. Por favor expresad vuestra opinión sobre el capítulo en el review, tanto si os gusta como si no el capítulo y así podré saber si he mejorado la historia o si he metido la pata aun más adentro de lo que ya estaba n.nU

Contesto reviews:

**Rama-chan**: jeje, pues la verdad es que aun no tengo pensado si Temari se va a quedar embarazada o no. La verdad es que sería curioso… XD

**Fernando-Urashima:** si que da un poco de pena la verdad ahora que lo dices, pero así es la vida, como tú has dicho: que aprenda a perder, y yo añado: ¡que aprenda a no ser tan cansina!

**Oscurity:** Escucha, lo de las voces podría ser un problema… U¬.¬ . Y tú tranquila, que seguro que ganamos y nos vamos de viaje, y si no ganamos pues no pasa nada, nos vamos a Manchester y arreando XD. Y respecto a lo de Dnia… ¡yo quero ir! Este veranito tengo que convencer a mis paps para que vayamos algun día, justo hoy lo he comentado y mi hermano ha dixo que no quería ir porque tiene un trauma de cuando fuimos hace muchos años XD, ya te diré yo que traumazo tiene... XD

Y como no, akí tengo que poner esto en memoría de Canela (que muy a dentro nuestro se llamaba Wizz) : "No te olvidaremos nunca, a pesar de tu falta u.u"

**Temari-Shikamaru:** pues es una idea eso de quie Ino se quede con Chouji…XD, miraré a ver si la idea puede funcionar.

**Yosy-chan:** esho, esho, que aunque nos de penita Ino no pienso ponerla con Shikamaru ; solo de pensarlo me da escalofríos...

**Hyuuga Temari**: woooo o, me encanta Loveless O , gracias a tu review revisé el manga y me di cuenta de que tenías razon, Neji es demasiado tierno como para ponerlo de malo…XD. PD: continua pronto Loveless, que esta muy interesante.

**Snoop-Hinata**: jeje, no eres la única persona que me ha dicho lo de la pobre Ino; ni tampoco eres la única que me ha dicho que se lo merece XD

**Kakiyu-chan:** gracias por el review, siento haber colocado a otra pareja entre medias (NejiTen), pero es que era necesario; Neji no podía seguir ocupando el papel del malo.

Yeee! Casi os pillo en las manos en la masa! ¿Ibais a darle al botoncito de la flechita verde hacia atrás para iros sin poner review verdad? ¡¡De eso nada, a poner review, y ahora no teneis escusa de que se os ha olvidado!

Review- review review review review review review review …


	10. Ahora ya nada nos podrá separar

Ya estoy aquí con el siguiente capítulo. Siento el retrasillo.

Para excusar la tardanza hice un mini-cómic. Weno, en realidad lo hice especialmente para mi otro fic ojos de soledad, pero lo pongo akí también porque las causas del retraso son las mismas. El cómic se lee de izquierda a derecha. El link es este: (si no os deja entrar avisádmelo en el review, por favor) http/img342.imageshack.us/img342/4094/cmic9lp.png

**Aquel xico problemático**

**Capítulo 10: Ahora ya nada nos podrá separar.**

Temari llegó a la casa de Shikamaru y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba llaves para entrar. Como se habían ido a entrenar mucho rato, habían cerrado con llave. Se sentó en el césped del cuidado jardín de la madre de Shikamaru y bufó aburrida. Pensó en sus hermanos, y en lo que dirían si sabían algo de su relación con Shikamaru. A pesar de que ella era la mayor, ellos eran los típicos hermanos mayores sobre protectores, solo que eran los hermanos pequeños.

Miró el jardín, pensó en la casa que tendrían cuando ella y Shikamaru fueran lo suficientemente mayores como para vivir juntos. Entonces una pregunta la asaltó: ¿En qué aldea vivirían?. Caviló un momento aquella pregunta. Era costumbre que fuera la chica la que abandonara su población. Ella estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su aldea, y con consecuencia, a sus amistades y su familia. De hecho ella tenía algunas amistades a parte de Shikamaru en Konoha, al contrario que el chico, que no conocía a nadie de la aldea de la arena. Pero, ella sabía que no podía marcharse de su aldea, ni aunque quisiera, ni aunque no tuviera otra opción. Ella sabía que como hermana del kazekage no la dejarían marchar para siempre. O tal vez sí… tal vez si tuviera una razón de mucho peso. Pensó en lo que podría ser esa gran razón.

- "Tal vez si estuviera embarazada…"

Se sonrojó levemente al pensarlo. Pensó en aquello del embarazo. Sería una buena excusa para quedarse allí, estaba completamente segura de que su hermano no la dejaría quedarse sola con un bebe. Pero en ese momento no sería lo más apropiado quedarse embarazada. Pensó en todos los problemas que conllevaría quedarse en estado a su edad. Y si los dos no estaban casados, las críticas que tendría que soportar.

Paró un momento de darle vueltas a aquello. Ella misma le había dicho a Shikamaru que le gustaría tener un hijo suyo. Pensó en que en realidad sí que le gustaría tener un hijo de Shikamaru pese a los inconvenientes. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba era muy joven para tener hijos, tan solo tenía diecinueve años, y Shikamaru diecisiete. Entonces se acordó de una frase que le decía su sensei de pequeña: "atente a las consecuencias"

- Pffft…- Temari se recostó en la hierba

Ella no sabía ni lo que quería. Entonces recordó aquello que siempre le decía su abuela antes de morir: "Que sea lo que Dios quiera"

- Demasiado problemático…- dijo en alto Temari.

- ¿Qué es demasiado problemático?- dijo Shikamaru que por fin llegaba junto con Chouji.

- Nada, nada…

Temari enrojeció al pensar como se tomaría Shikamaru un embarazo. Ella sabía que era el único modo para no separarse nunca más. Pero también sabía que podría tener altas consecuencias.

- Bueno, ya es tarde. Me vuelvo a casa. – dijo Chouji- Buenas noches

- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

Shikamaru miró a la chica, que lo miraba a los ojos.

- No he podido entrar- dijo Temari levantándose lentamente del suelo- estaba cerrado.

- Ya lo veo. – dijo él.- sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta- Pasa- le ofreció a Temari.

Temari entró directa y encendió la luz mientras Shikamaru cerraba la puerta.

- Voy a ver que podemos cenar.- dijo Temari dirigiéndose a la cocina.

- Yo te ayudo. – reaccionó pronto el chico.

Temari entró a la cocina y abrió a la nevera mientras Shikamaru la miraba. De pronto notó un olor muy fuerte, al que Shikamaru parecía ajeno. Unas nauseas tremendas invadieron a Temari. Ese olor le estaba produciendo arcadas y no lo soportaba. Shikamaru miraba preocupado como la chica palidecía. Temari se dirigió corriendo al baño seguida de Shikamaru y devolvió.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Temari se lavó bien la cara en la pila.

- No me encuentro nada bien Shikamaru. ¿Qué era ese olor?

- ¿Qué olor?- dijo Shikamaru realmente preocupado

- Había algo en la nevera con un olor muy fuerte.- dijo Temari débilmente- ¿No lo has notado?

- Bueno, olía un poco a marisco, pero no es un olor tan fuerte como para que te encuentres tan mal.

Temari lo miró a los ojos pidiéndole un poco de apoyo.

- Temari, vayamos a ver a Tsunade.

La kunoichi asintió y se levantó ayudada por Shikamaru.

Los dos fueron por las calles de Konoha hasta llegar a la oficina de Tsunade, donde, a pesar de que era tarde, aun había una luz encendida.

Shikamaru tocó a la puerta y los dos entraron en la desordenada oficina. Tsunade miró hacia la puerta extrañada de que alguien fuera a verla a esas horas.

- Ah, hola- dijo Tsunade mirándolos.

-Hola

- Hola.

- Temari- dijo esta vez mirando a la chica- aun no he terminado de leer los documentos que me trajiste. Tal vez estén mañana, o dentro de dos días.

- No venía por eso, Hokague-sama.- Tsunade la miró con curiosidad- He venido porque me encuentro muy mal y Shikamaru me ha dicho que viniera aquí. No se lo que puede ser. Tal vez un virus.

- Shikamaru,- dijo la hokague mirando cansada al ninja- sabes perfectamente que para algo está el hospital, y que yo estoy muy ocupada. Pero bueno, ya que estáis aquí la revisaré.

- Arigato Hokague-sama.- dijo Shikamaru haciendo una reverencia.

Temari se acercó a la mesa de Tsunade, quien le puso las dos manos a unos dos centímetros pecho para tratar de averiguar el problema.

- Temari relájate. Si no, no encontraré el origen de tu malestar.

Temari trató de relajarse, aunque en vano, pues no lo consiguió. Después de un rato Tsunade apartó las manos y miró a Temari.

- No tienes ningún virus, ni constipado. Dime, ¿Qué te duele?

- Pues, ahora mismo solo me duele la cabeza. – contestó Temari

- ¿Desde cuando te encuentras mal?

Temari le contó lo ocurrido en casa de Shikamaru.

- Mmhh… vayamos al hospital y allí te podré examinar mejor. Este no es un buen lugar.

Temari asintió y los tres salieron del edificio en el que estaban las oficinas. Justo delante se encontraba el hospital en el que, nada mas entrar, Tsunade solicitó una habitación para examinar a la chica.

Las dos entraron y Shikamaru se quedó fuera esperando en los bancos.

- Temari, túmbate en la camilla.- fue o primero que dijo Tsunade

Temari se tumbó boca arriba un poco nerviosa.

- Temari si no te relajas no puedo sentir nada.

Temari entonces se trató de tranquilizar y Tsunade le puso las manos encima del vientre.

Temari cerró los ojos e intentó pensar en algo relajante.

- "Algo relajante… un campo"-en su mente se visualizó un campo- "con muchas flores blancas y amarillas…"- en el campo aparecieron muchas flores ondeando al viento-"y… y con mariposas"-temari se imaginó todo aquello. Sí, definitivamente era muy tranquilizante. Casi podía oler el dulce aroma de las margaritas y los tulipanes.

- Temari- dijo Tsunade de repente

Temari abrió lentamente los ojos y miró a la hokague.

- Ya se lo que tienes.- dijo la sannin seria

Temari se incorporó un poco.

- ¿Qué es?

- Temari, estas embarazada.

En la mente de Temari se repitió esa frase como unas quinientas veces. Era como un eco que la ensordecía. Trató de asimilarlo, pero era un poco complicado de comprender. No estaba segura de haberlo oído bien. Podría ser posible, pero…

- ¿Está totalmente segura Hokague-sama?

Tsunade tan solo asintió con la cabeza.

Temari se miró la tripa, se la cogió con sus brazos y sonrió. No lloró, no se quedó en blanco, no se desmayó, no gritó… simplemente sonrió. Aquella leve sonrisa fue un simple acto que sorprendió a Tsunade y a la vez la conmovió. Pero quiso tenerla al tanto de los problemas que podía llevar, no solo a ella, sino a toda la aldea.

- Temari…- la kunoichi la miró a los ojos- necesito… saber si el padre es alguien de esta aldea.

La sonrisa de Temari se iba deshaciendo muy poco a poco. Temari abrió la boca para concretar el chico, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Se quedaron atrapadas en su garganta donde las acorraló una mezcla de miedo y cobardía creando un nudo. Temari tragó saliva para que aquel nudo bajara directamente al estómago para ser digerido. Pero el nudo pareció aumentar, así que se conformó con asentir mientras miraba a los ojos de la Hokague.

- ¿Es…- la sannin continuó- …Shikamaru?

Temari seguía mirándola y asintió de nuevo.

Tsunade se sentó en la camilla al lado de la joven.

-Contestame Temari…- la miraba seria a los ojos- …¿Por casualidad sabías los problemas que puedes causarnos quedándote embarazada? Si el consejo de la arena se lo toma a mal se puede desencadenar hasta una guerra.

Temari no podía seguir soportando la presión de aquella mirada penetrante y apartó su mirada hacia el suelo algo avergonzada.

- Yo… –Temari midió con precaución sus palabras. Aquella declaración sería la mas importante- …Yo no…no pensé que pudiera conllevar tanto problema…yo…- Temari volvió a mirar a la mujer pero esta vez parecía a punto de llorar.- ¿Y… y ahora que hago?- un hipido se escapó de su garganta pero no permitió que cayese ninguna lágrima, aunque eso provocara que el nudo en su garganta fuera tan grande como ella misma. Su orgullo le impedía soltar lágrima alguna.

- Ahora- dijo secamente Tsunade- Ahora vas a dar la cara y vas a defender tu puesto y el de Shikamaru hasta el final.

Tsunade se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe.

- Pasa Shikamaru.

Shikamaru se temió algo grabe por la seria cara de la Hokague.

Entró y se sentó en una silla en frente de Temari, quien observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, mientras que Tsunade cerraba la puerta.

- Shikamaru- comenzó la mujer- Temari está embarazada de ti.-Aquella frase calló sobre él como un cubo de agua helada. Temari miraba atenta cualquier reflejo de las emociones del chico.- No soy tu madre, ni tu tutora así que no voy a hecharte ningún sermón, ni voy a castigarte. Opino que si te crees lo suficientemente hombre como para hacer lo que has hecho, serás lo suficientemente mayorcito como para contarle lo que te estoy contando yo ahora mismo al Kazekague de la aldea de la arena, Gaara, el hermano de Temari.

Los dos enamorados se miraron con terror a los ojos. Ambos sabían que aquello podía significar una muerte casi segura para Shikamaru. No solo era Gaara, también era el consejo de ancianos. Todos demasiado fuertes solo para Shikamaru y Temari. Miraron a Tsunade en busca de algo de ayuda.

- El embarazo de Temari ha de quedar entre nosotros tres. No podéis decírselo a nadie.- los dos aludidos asintieron-Mañana temprano partiréis hacia la aldea de la arena y pediréis hablar inmediatamente con Gaara. Solo con Gaara, o como mucho Kankurou, no podrá haber nadie más en la habitación. Ni siquiera ningún miembro del consejo. Entonces tú, Shikamaru- se dirigió hacia el chico- le dirás que quieres pedirle la mano de Temari, como Kazekague que es. Seguramente dirá algo como que eso tendrá que hablarlo con el consejo, puesto que Temari es muy importante en la aldea. Entonces será tu turno, Temari- se dirigió hacia ella- le explicaras que debéis de casaros y pronto, que es una necesidad. Y cuando pregunte porque, le explicarás la razón. Gaara y Kankurou os defenderán cuando estéis ante el consejo. Debéis protegeros mutuamente pase lo que pase, sea como sea. Iros a dormir YA. Os espera un largo viaje mañana.

Los dos salieron del hospital y fueron saltando de árbol en árbol hacia la casa se Shikamaru sin decir nada. Nadie podía sospechar nada, y los dos lo preferían así. En caso contrario ninguno de los dos hubiera sabido que decir en ese recorrido. Los saltos que daban eran largos y coordinados. Deseaban llegar a casa cuanto antes y comprobar que el apoyo de uno con otro no había desaparecido.

Cuando llegaron Temari miraba a la cara del chico mientras este abría la puerta. Una vez pasaron los se quedaron mirándose uno al otro a los ojos sin siquiera sonreír. Totalmente serios sin saber que decir.

- "Di algo… por favor"

Shikamaru se acercó un paso hacia Temari, le cogió suavemente las dos manos y las cobijó entre las suyas.

- Temari. Siento mucho esto. Era lo que yo no quería que ocurriera. Ahora vas a sufrir tú mas que nadie y es lo último que quiero que pase.

Temari analizó las palabras del chico: "…Ahora vas a sufrir tú mas que nadie…" Sabía que no era el momento mas adecuado, pero aquello que le había dicho solo le hizo reír. Se rió mucho tapándose la boca con una de las manos. (Con la otra seguía cogiendo a Shikamaru)

Shikamaru no sabía que estaba pasando. La miraba y ella se reía , pero, él no entendía la razón.

- Pft, mira que llegas a ser problemática…

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme que yo soy la que mas voy a sufrir?- dijo aun medio riéndose- Yo voy a tener un hijo tuyo, que es lo que yo mas quería. Ahora ya nada nos podrá separar…

Temari cogió el cuello de Shikamaru con la mano que le quedaba libre (sí, con la otra estaba cogiéndose la mano con el chico) y le dio un largo beso que Shikamaru correspondió, quien puso su mano libre en la cintura de la chica.

- … yo te protegeré con mi vida, y si nos pasa algo, seguiremos queriéndonos en muerte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ya está! ¡Fin del capítulo! Tenía que llegar tarde o pronto el momento en el que se descubriera el embarazo. Nunca hubiera dicho que mi fanfic iba a terminar así. Mas bien al principio tenía planeada otra cosa, pero poco a poco fui cambiando a idea. Ahora la historia se basará e el viaje que tienen que hacer hacia la aldea natal de Temari.

¿Cómo responderá Gaara? ¿Cómo responderá el consejo? ¿Podrán casarse sin demasiados problemas? Podréis averiguarlo en los próximos capítulos.

Dejad review porfis, en el capítulo anterior solo me dejasteis dos reviews y me quedé deprimida. Necesito esa dosis de ánimo que dan las reviews. Cuando me enviáis mas reviews suelo acabar mas pronto, porque la inspiración se queda con migo.

Ah, por cierto, os agradecería que comentarais el mini-comic en el review. Decidme si os gusta y tal.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Voy a responder las únicas dos reviews:

**Fernando Urashima:** sí, jeje, yo tambien pensé en eso, que si me quitaba a Neji de encima, pues un problema menos. Jeje. Y, pobre de Naruto si se lía con Ino… me daría una lástima tremenda, ademas: Naruto solo puede querer a una persona, y esa persona es… ¡Hinata! (¡¡¡NaruHinaPower!) Y estoy totalmente segura que su infantil amor por Sakura desaparecerá pronto, a parte de que Sakura jamas lo querrá. Sakura vive en otro mundo: el Sasuke-mundo XD . Weno, saludos, y muchas gracias por el review.

**Oscurity:** tu pusiste en el review: "no m apetece pensar" y yo te respondo a eso: ¿Ah, pero que tú piensas?XD. Lo siento, no he podido resistirme. Y que conste en acta que son las 2 de la madrugada y no estoy muy en mis cabales. Aunque pensándolo bien tengo que escribirte algo wai, porque por tu ausencia en el msn deduzco q ya t has ido a Denia. Te aseguro que estoy machacando a mis papis para que vayamos algun fin de semana. ¡Yo quiero ir! ¡Con trauma o sin él! Espero que leas esto antes del 18 de sptiembre (día que empezamos el cole). Y ya de antemano te digo que no hagas planes para el 16 de septiembre, porque este año voy a celebrar mi cumple. Cae domingo, mi cumple, pero yo lo celebraré en sábado. Bueno, ya te llamaré. Bueno pásatelo genial en Dnia y da recuerdos a ese q m presentaste un día, que no m acuerdo si se llamaba Jose o Rafa… aix, q memoria pez… XD Cuídate muxo: Nutry-chan


	11. Kankuro

Hola a todos, siento la tardanza, pero espero que 12 páginas del word os satisfagan XD

**Aquel xico problemático**

**Capítulo 11: Kankuro…**

_- Temari. Siento mucho esto. Era lo que yo no quería que ocurriera. Ahora vas a sufrir tú mas que nadie y es lo último que quiero que pase. _

_Temari analizó las palabras del chico: "…Ahora vas a sufrir tú mas que nadie…" Sabía que no era el momento mas adecuado, pero aquello que le había dicho solo le hizo reír. Se rió mucho tapándose la boca con una de las manos. (Con la otra seguía cogiendo a Shikamaru) _

_Shikamaru no sabía que estaba pasando. La miraba y ella se reía , pero, él no entendía la razón._

_- Pft, mira que llegas a ser problemática… _

_- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme que yo soy la que mas voy a sufrir?- dijo aun medio riéndose- Yo voy a tener un hijo tuyo, que es lo que yo mas quería. Ahora ya nada nos podrá separar…_

_Temari cogió el cuello de Shikamaru con la mano que le quedaba libre (sí, con la otra estaba cogiéndose la mano con el chico) y le dio un largo beso que Shikamaru correspondió, quien puso su mano libre en la cintura de la chica._

_- … yo te protegeré con mi vida, y si nos pasa algo, seguiremos queriéndonos en muerte._

Temari se separó lentamente quedando sus labios a unos pocos centímetros. Al abrir los ojos pronto buscaron los ojos del chico, quien la miraba con una sonrisa que significaba cariño, ternura, amor. Sentimientos que ambos se expresaban mutuamente solo con esa mirada. Temari se soltó suavemente bajando las manos por el torso del chico mientras él también iba soltándose.

- Temari… siento hacerte esta pregunta, pero… ¿qué le vamos a decir a tus hermanos?

De pronto una punzada sacudió a Temari en su pecho, como si de una dura estaca de madera se tratara.

- ¿Qué…qué le voy a decir…?- dijo repitiendo la pregunta del chico, que espero paciente la respuesta- eso es lo único que me preocupa en este momento… Ni el bebé… ni lo que digan de mí…solo temo ver lágrimas en el rostro de Kankuro cuando le diga que me voy… y que ya no soy una niña y…- de pronto sintió que no podía seguir, un nudo en su garganta se había apoderado de su voz y cada vez veía mas borroso debido a sus abundantes lágrimas.

Shikamaru le puso el dedo índice en los labios de Temari para que no intentara seguir contándolo. Le dolía haber preguntado, le dolía que como él había pensado antes, realmente la chica fuera a pasarlo mal, y finalmente le dolían sus lágrimas. Temari fue tranquilizándose poco a poco, Shikamaru le limpió las lágrimas con la mano y le cogió las manos.

-Siento haberte preguntado eso. Mañana tendrás tiempo de pensarlo en el camino, pero ahora, por favor, para de llorar y vamos a dormir, o no podremos aguantar el viaje.

Temari asintió sin rechistar, y se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Shikamaru. Temari se tumbó y Shikamaru se acostó al lado abrazándola.

Temari estaba nerviosa, no podía quitarse de cabeza todo lo que le había pasado en ese día. Pensando preocupada terminó por dormirse en los brazos de Shikamaru.

Cuando Shikamaru se despertó, deseó por un momento que todo lo que le había pasado el día anterior hubiera sido solo un sueño, solo un estúpido sueño. Pero al abrir los ojos comprobó que Temari y él aun seguían en la misma posición en la que se durmieron la noche anterior. Shikamaru miró el reloj, eran las seis de la mañana, mas valía despertar ya a Temari y comenzar el trayecto hacia su casa.

Temari sintió una mano en su hombro y como la llamaban de lejos, poco a poco abrió los ojos y se giró para ver quien la estaba llamando. Era Shikamaru, su dulce Shikamaru.

- Vamos Temari, tenemos que ir pronto hacia tu aldea.

Entonces Temari abrió los ojos como platos... Se acordó de todo lo de ayer y intentó asimilar que no lo había soñado…Se tapó la cabeza con la almohada y gimió como protesta. No le gustaba que nada mas levantarse se lo hubiera recordado.

- ¡Fawn twenjo sweño!- le pareció oír a Shikamaru desde debajo de la almohada. La cogió desde un extremo y la levantó.

- ¿Decías algo?- dijo con expresión divertida.

Temari frunció el ceño con los ojos cerrados.

- Decía que aun tengo sueño…

- Mmgh… ¿te encuentras bien?- Shikamaru sabía que seguramente no se encontraba mal, pero también sabía que Temari se levantaría rápido solo para demostrarlo si se lo preguntaba.

Temari sintió que se avergonzaba y enseguida se enderezó.

- No me encuentro mal. Tengo sueño.

Shikamaru la miró con cara de desconfianza, aunque por dentro se reía de lo fácil que le estaba siendo engañarla para que no tardara en levantarse.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres que llame a Tsunade?

Temari dio un salto de la cama y se colocó de pie mirando a Shikamaru.

- ¡Ni hablar, me encuentro genial! Bajemos a desayunar.

Tras esto Temari salió de la habitación y bajó la escalera directa a la cocina.

Shikamaru bajó también pero mas despacio, pensando en lo fácil que le había sido hacer que Temari se moviera de la cama.

Cuando Shikamaru entró en la cocina Temari estaba preparando unas tostadas y él preparó dos vasos de leche. Shikamaru se apoyó en el banco de la cocina mientras comía la tostada, miró a Temari como se pringaba las manos con la mermelada y sonrió, se miró las manos y descubrió que él también se estaba pringando. En un intento por limpiarse le calló la tostada al suelo del revés (dichosa ley de MurphiexD) y entonces fue Temari la que se rió.

Shikamaru se agachó a recoger la tostada del suelo.

-"Que guapo es…"- pensó Temari al verlo así.

Temari se agachó junto a él y acercó cara a unos dos centímetros mirándole a los ojos. Poco a poco se acercaron cerrando los ojos y juntaron sus labios en un beso. Al separarse se quedaron mirando a los ojos.

-"Que mujer mas preciosa" Temari, yo nunca te abandonaré.

- Lo se, y por eso te quiero.

Shikamaru puso una mano en la cabeza a Temari mientras seguía mirándola.

- Vamos Temari, hay que preparar todo para el viaje.

Temari asintió y ambos se levantaron.

Shikamaru se dirigió hacia su habitación para preparar las armas por si acaso y Temari fue al baño para terminar de arreglarse. Se peinó suavemente el cabello y comenzó a hacerse las coletas. Mientras, Shikamaru, se preparaba todo lo necesario para el trayecto en una bolsa.

Cuando Shikamaru estuvo preparado, bajó con Temari, quien lo esperaba en la puerta mientras se ataba el abanico en la espalda.

- ¿Vamos ya? –dijo entre contenta y molesta Temari

- Pft, ¿Qué otro remedio nos queda…?- contestó en broma Shikamaru, a lo que Temari respondió sacando la lengua sonriendo.

Empezaron el camino hacia la puerta de Konoha, aun estaba todo un poco oscuro, pero había suficiente luz para verse bien. Llegaron a la puerta y un ninja estaba vigilando la entrada.

- ¿Dónde vais Shikamaru?

- Vamos a la aldea de la arena por orden de Tsunade.

El ninja asintió y abrió la puerta para que pasaran los dos ninjas.

Temari se miró el reloj en su muñeca y luego miró al chico.

- Son las 6:30- dijo- Me gustaría llegar antes del mediodía. ¿Qué te parece si nos planteamos llegar a las 11:30?

- No me parece mal.

Temari asintió y se puso en marcha, Shikamaru iba a su lado corriendo a la misma velocidad que ella. El trayecto fue en silencio. Temari pensaba en cada momento en como iba a decírselo a sus hermanos:

-"Será algo así como Kankuro, estoy embarazada . No, así no. Debo explicárselo poco a poco, comenzaré por decirle que estoy enamorada y… no se como hacerlo… ¿Y Gaara, ¿Cómo reaccionará Gaara? Espero que no se enfurezca, necesito que ambos me apoyen…"

Mientras que Shikamaru pensaba en como Temari iba a conseguir convencer al kazekage, su hermano, de que lo mejor era que se quedara en Konoha. Sabía que era muy complicado, pero también sabía que Tsunade no lo dejaría marchar tan fácilmente, puesto que era un ninja importante. Ayudaba a Tsunade en muchos de los problemas de la aldea en los que nadie veía solución y además era un buen profesor y no acostumbraba a fallar en ninguna de sus misiones.

Temari decidió finalmente la mejor manera de contarle todo a Kankuro, no sabía si funcionaría, pero había que decírselo. Y a Gaara, a Gaara no lo tenía aun muy claro como explicarle todo, pero de algún modo lo haría, pensó.

Ya se habían internado en el desierto desde hacía una cuarto de hora aproximadamente.

- Shikamaru, no te alejes de mí, hay ninjas-ladrones por estas zonas, pero todos ellos me respetan, saben que puedo enviarles directos a la muerte.

Shikamaru asintió y se acercó más a Temari.

Pasada una media hora llegaron a la aldea. Temari miró su reloj.

-Las 10:55.- dijo mirando sonriendo a Shikamaru.

Temari miró hacia arriba de la gran puerta. Allí había un ninja bastante joven vigilando la entrada. Shikamaru calculó que tendría unos catorce años.

- Eres tú, Temari-sensei.-Temari sonrió- Me alegro de verte, ha habido unos problemas con los vándalos del desierto.

El ninja abrió la puerta y Temari pasó junto con Shikamaru.

Temari miró con dureza al shinobi.

- Siempre me tengo que encargar yo de esos bastardos. Alguna vez podrías hacerles frente y no llamarme a mí. No siempre vas a tener alguien a tu lado, y si en ese momento ellos te pillan desprevenido, intentarán matarte y morirás.

El ninja inclinó la cabeza avergonzado.

- Sí, lo siento.

- Nunca inclines la cabeza a un ninja a no ser que sea el kazekage o algún kage amigo de la aldea, ni siquiera ante mí, demuestras tu debilidad.

El chico alzó la cabeza rápido y la miró desafiante.

- Así mucho mejor.

Temari dio media vuelta y siguió andando con Shikamaru a su lado.

- ¿No has sido un poco dura con él?

Temari lo miró sonriendo.

- Es así como yo trato a mis subordinados, y en su afán de mejorar aprenden mucho.

-Pero… lo has enviado solo a la batalla contra unos bandidos, que también son ninjas.

Temari negó.

- No está él solo. Son tres compañeros, y cuando doy una ordena a uno, la orden es para el grupo entero. Ellos ya lo saben. Y no los subestimes por su edad, podrían matar a todos los ladrones del país ellos solos.

Shikamaru asintió. Si ella pensaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto no tenía derecho a inmiscuirse en sus ideas. Por ser la sensei del chico, sabría mejor que nadie su poder.

- Shikamaru, ahora vamos a mi casa. Seguramente Kankuro esté allí. Si no está, iremos a palacio del Kazekage.

- A donde tú digas.

- Escucha atento, ya se que Tsunade te ha dicho que eres tú quien tiene que decirle a mis hermanos todo, pero no haremos eso. Yo se lo diré, a menos que cambie de idea, y en ese caso, te avisaré. Nadie puede convencer a mi hermano Gaara como yo, y a Kankuro… prefiero que lo sepa por mí.

- De acuerdo.

Llegaron a la casa. Temari abrió la puerta y entró dejando su bolsa a la puerta, Shikamaru entró tras ella.

- ¿Kankuro? ¿Estas aquí?-dijo en alto Temari.

Tras esto Temari y Shikamaru pudieron escuchar un ¡PATAPLOF, desde la biblioteca como si se hubieran caído varias cosas a la vez.

Temari corrió hacia la habitación y vio un montón de libros y debajo parecía que había alguien moviéndose.

-¿K-Kankuro?

De debajo del montón salió Kankuro con una mano en la cabeza.

- ¡Temari! No te esperaba aquí, me has dado un buen susto.

Temari se rió solo de ver a su hermano haber caído junto con tantos libros por un susto.

Se giró para ver si Shikamaru estaba allí y lo encontró en el marco de la puerta riéndose también.

- Kankuro, él es Shikamaru, de Konoha, creo que ya lo conocías.

- Emh, sí, creo que sí. Fue él quien luchó contra ti en el examen de Chunnin- Se levantó y le chocó la mano a Shikamaru.- ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu venida, Shikamaru?

Temari se apresuró a contestar.

- De eso quería hablar contigo Kankuro.

Shikamaru cogió la indirecta

- ¿Os espero en la sala de estar?

Temari asintió seria.

Temari cerró la puerta y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, como solía hacer cuando era pequeña.

- Siéntate Kankuro, por favor- dijo en una mezcla de añoranza de aquellos años y de preocupación por su reacción al decirle esto.

Kankuro se sentó intrigado. Recordó cuando eran pequeños y ella le hacía sentarse así cuando algo le preocupaba y necesitaba ayuda, o cuando le tenía que contar algo importante.

- Hacía mucho tiempo que no me hacías sentarme así para hablar contigo.

- Hace mucho tiempo desde que no tenía una preocupación como esta.

Kankuro se sorprendió por la confesión de su hermana. No solía admitir cuando tenía un problema.

- ¿Qué te preocupa Temari?- dijo Kankuro comprensivo

Temari tomó aliento, preparándose para contárselo todo desde el principio. Solo ahora deseaba haber hecho las cosas como tocaban, tal vez haber ido más despacio con su amor.

- Quiero que sepas lo que me va a costar contarte esto, pero que necesito que me atiendas y me apoyes.- Kankuro asintió- Kankuro, desde que volvimos a Konoha, para salvar a los ninjas de la arena de los cinco del sonido, he estado sintiendo algo diferente…- Kankuro no terminaba de comprenderlo bien.- Yo… estoy enamorada de un chico…- Kankuro abrió mas los ojos, no podía creer que su hermana le contara aquello. Por fin sabría que chico le gustaba después de tantos años de preguntar y no obtener respuesta alguna.- el chico que me ha estado gustando tanto tiempo es Shikamaru.

- ¿E-él? ¿No me digas que te gusta Shikamaru?- dijo a punto de estallar en risas

Temari lo miro seria.

- Lo que te voy a decir es muy importante, déjame terminar. Seguro que cuando te lo haya contado ya no tienes tantas ganas de reír- la última frase la dijo en un susurro que su hermano no alcanzó a escuchar- Verás, cuando llegué a Konoha, Tsunade me dijo que tardaría en escribir los documentos que le había entregado. Así que me asignó la casa de Shikamaru para que comiera y durmiera allí hasta que volviera a la aldea.- Kankuro dejó de sonreír. No sabía por qué, pero su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada y al oír la palabra "durmiera" algo le había sonado demasiado mal.- El primer día descubrí que yo también le había gustado a Shikamaru desde hacía mucho tiempo.- Kankuro se puso aun mas serio.- Y yo… bueno nosotros… cometimos un error… Shikamaru y yo cometimos un error y ahora yo… -Kankuro deseó no seguir escuchando aquello- ahora yo estoy embarazada.

Kankuro permaneció callado mirándola y entonces se puso a reír.

- Casi me lo he creído. Buena broma, pero no he caído.

Temari fue bajando la mirada hasta quedar mirándose las manos, que yacían pegadas a su vientre.

La risa de Kankuro fue apagándose poco a poco hasta quedar anulada por el silencio.

- ¿Es… es verdad, Temari?

Temari asintió muy levemente.

- Pero… Temari…, no puede ser… -dijo Kankuro casi en un susurro- yo… yo pensé que te conocía… ¿cómo has podido hacer eso?

Temari sintió como las palabras iban penetrando en su mente causando estragos. Quiso desaparecer y dejar de oír a su hermano, como la culpaba… era demasiado para ella. Cerró los ojos y unas gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro.

- Por Dios, Temari… aun eres una niña.

La kunoichi cogió el valor que le quedaba y alzó la cabeza mirando hacia su hermano.

- Kankuro no me digas eso- le suplicó- cada palabra tuya me duele mas que si me atacaras con tus marionetas.

- Tu dolor será aun más grande si no decides abortar. Seguro que la famosa médica Tsunade puede ayudarte a perder el bebé.

- ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Amo a Shikamaru con todas mis fuerzas… nunca abortaré- Temari se abrazó la tripa.- Por favor, ayúdame, hay otras soluciones… siempre me has ayudado en todo…

El chico negó varias veces con la cabeza.

- Esta vez no te puedo ayudar, Temari… Tú te has metido en este lío y tú solita tienes que salir de él.

Los ojos de Temari se abrieron mucho, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. El joven se levantó despacio dirigiéndose a la salida. Su hermano Kankuro era la persona que mas quería desde que nació, deseó morir.

En un arrebato de dolor cogió un kunai y trató de clavárselo en el estómago, su hermano no podía haber dejado de quererla, si aun la quería la salvaría. Alzó el cuchillo directo hacia ella pero Kankuro lo paró y se lo quitó de las manos.

- ¡¿Qué has tratado de hacer, idiota!- le gritó Kankuro- ¡Sabes que así no arreglarás nada!

Temari lloró más fuerte.

- ¡No me dejes Kankuro, no me abandones aquí! No puedes hacerlo, porque eres mi hermano, y te quiero. Yo creía que me ayudarías pero, si tú no me ayudas, ¿quién lo va a hacer? Te necesito más que nunca…

Kankuro nunca había visto a su hermana tan desesperada como entonces. Desechó su rabia interior y dio paso al amor de hermano que siempre había sentido hacia Temari. Se agachó junto a su hermana, que lloraba de rodillas con las manos en los ojos y la abrazó fuerte.

- Temari, eres mi hermana y te quiero. No dejaré de quererte nunca hagas lo que hagas, deja de llorar ya…

Temari fue tranquilizándose poco a poco envuelta en el tierno abrazo de su hermano.

- Gracias Kankuro… gracias…

- Ya está Temari… ¿no recuerdas lo que decía el estúpido de nuestro padre? Juntos somos invencibles, podremos resolver este problema, onee-chan.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vualá, ya tenéis el capítulo que tanto habéis esperado -. Espero que os haya gustado mucho. No sabéis lo que me costó decidir la reacción de Kankuro, realmente este ha sido uno de los capítulos más difíciles de escribir, pues no hay mucha información en el manga de Kankuro y no se me ocurría que podía responder. Espero no haberlo hecho mal… n. nU . Si tenéis ideas para la respuesta de Gaara, os agradecería que las dijerais, porque realmente voy corta de ideas. XD

Bueno, paso a contestar reviews

(yo aquí consolándome sola, dandome razones por las que ni Snoop-Hinata, ni Fernando- Urashima, ni Rama-chan, ni Mizuru Temari, ni Yosy-chan, ni Tod, ni Kakiyu-chan, etc. no me han podido escribir un review… TT)

**Temari-Shikamaru**: Gracias por el review, me ha costado mucho decidir la reacción de Kankuro, y la de Gaara… ni siquiera la he decidido XD . Espero que te haya gustado y si no te ha gustado expresalo en la review. Y la verdad es que tampoco tengo decidido que hará el consejo. Pero te haré caso e intentaré no ser muy dura con estos dos pervertidillos xD .Saludos: Nutry-chan

**Oscurity**, Chu, Nana, Obi guan Sole, Pikachu… o como te quieras llamar XD. Muchas gracias por los ánimos TT, yo creo que en este capítulo anterior tube menos reviews porque al ponerlo en agosto tal vez la gente se había ido de vacaciones… a esto último se le llama mentirse a uno mismo para no ver la cruda realidad… TT Y sí, voy a la par con Narutouchiha, si no lo hiciera sería tontería. Y ya ves si te he hecho caso que mira lo pronto que he actualizado! D ¡¿Y como no quieres que aguante hasta las 2! Si es que leyendo el manga de mi hermano se me cae la baba cuando aparece Saji… que estilazo tiene, ai, me lo comía a besos ¬…creo que me estoy enamorando de un personaje manga… T.T esto es penoso… siento que cada vez estoy mas loca… Esto sí, necesito ideas en este y en Inocencia Involuntaria n. nU , pero eso ya lo hablaremos en el cole. Y que sepas que aunque tubieras 3 dieces mas que yo en las notas, en el fondo sabes que yo me esforzaba mas… XD yo ahí haciendo 5000 resumenes y tú con leerlo una vez ya tenía tu sobresaliente XD, jajajaja. Pero este año me muero con Mone, casi me uermo en clase el otro día pensando en Saji… Dios, no puedo creerlo, me estoy volviendo perver… T.T, al final tenía q ocurrir, tanto escribir lemon… XD


	12. Gaara

¡Hola a todos! Siento haber tardado tanto, pero es que llevo una temporada enganchada a una saga de libros de ciencia ficción (no se si lo había mencionado en el capítulo anterior), ahora mismo voy por el quinto, me ha parecido una buena idea daros los títulos, si alguno de vosotros quiere leérselos son muy buenos. El primero se llama "El juego de Ender" de Orson Scott Card (si queréis que os de los otros nombres me lo decís en el review, que son ocho largos títulos y hay vagueza de escribirlos todos xDD). Aquí os dejo con el capi, espero que os guste:

**Aquel xico problemático**

**Capítulo 12: Gaara**

_Kankuro nunca había visto a su hermana tan desesperada como entonces. Desechó su rabia interior y dio paso al amor de hermano que siempre había sentido hacia Temari. Se agachó junto a su hermana, que lloraba de rodillas con las manos en los ojos y la abrazó fuerte._

_- Temari, eres mi hermana y te quiero. No dejaré de quererte nunca hagas lo que hagas, deja de llorar ya… _

_Temari fue tranquilizándose poco a poco envuelta en el tierno abrazo de su hermano. _

_- Gracias Kankuro… gracias…_

_- Ya está Temari… ¿no recuerdas lo que decía el estúpido de nuestro padre? Juntos somos invencibles, podremos resolver este problema, onee-chan._

Cuando Kankuro sintió que la respiración de su hermana volvía a ser tan sereno y sosegada como siempre se atrevió a preguntar:

- ¿Vas a decírselo hoy a Gaara?

La respuesta tardó en llegar.

- Se lo diré a la noche

Kankuro se levantó y tendió una mano a Temari para ayudarla. Ella cogió la mano y enseguida estuvo de pie.

- Vayamos ahora a ver a Gaara, Kankuro

Kankuro asintió.

- Creo que aun sigue en su despacho arreglando unos papeles.

Kankuro abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Temari primero. Shikamaru los esperaba de pie mirando por una de las ventanas. Temari se acercó sigilosa y tomó una de sus manos.

- Vamos Shikamaru, quiero ir a ver a Gaara.

- Como quieras.

Ambos se dirigieron unas tiernas sonrisas, a pesar de que sabían que contárselo a Gaara iba a ser algo más complicado que con Kankuro. Sus miradas reflejaban amor y, sin decir, nada Shikamaru podía adivinar en los ojos de Temari que su hermano lo había aceptado bastante bien, y que de ello se alegraba; aun y así sentía también miedo su corazón por al reacción que podía dar Gaara respecto al problema; y Temari podía adivinar en los ojos del chico alivio al ver que Kankuro no se lo había tomado mal, pero el mismo sentimiento de preocupación por la respuesta de Gaara que ella sentía.

Kankuro los miró unos segundos y sin querer su cara dibujó una mueca.

-"Asquerosamente enamorados…"- pensó sin reparos.

Se acercó a los dos interrumpiendo su juego de miradas y miró seriamente a Shikamaru.

- No dudo que realmente quieras a mi hermana, has tenido valor para venir hasta aquí y estar dispuesto a ayudarla sabiendo que Gaara puede matarte sin apenas pestañear, pero te aconsejo que no le hagas ningún daño, porque entonces no solo será Gaara quien esté en tu contra.

Shikamaru lo miró tranquilo.

- Si hubiera querido herirla, simplemente le habría dicho que no la quería desde el mismo instante en el que me dijo que estaba embarazada. – Kankuro lo siguió mirando desafiante- De todas formas no tendrás que preocuparte por ello, no te daré razones para intentar matarme.

Shikamaru le sonrió y Kankuro se la hizo lo mismo.

- Más te vale.

Shikamaru se sintió mejor cuando Kankuro sonrió, eso terminaba de confirmar que iba a hacer lo posible por ayudarlos.

Los tres se encontraban frente a la puerta del despacho de Gaara dentro del gran edificio. Temari tocó a la puerta y tras oír a su hermano gritar "Adelante" entró a la habitación seguida por Kankuro y Shikamaru, que cerró la puerta al pasar.

Temari sonrió a Gaara que lo miraba desde la otra punta del despacho con curiosidad. ¿Para qué había venido el shinobi de la aldea de Konoha? Temari se acercó hasta Gaara más rápidamente que los otros dos chicos y cuando estuvo a su lado se acercó y le dijo algo al oído que Kankuro y Shikamaru no pudieron escuchar.

- Esa es una buena idea, Temari. Vayamos a comer algo.

Todos salieron detrás de Gaara que los guió hasta una habitación con una gran mesa repleta de comida.

Shikamaru pensó en el bol de arroz que Shizune le preparaba a Tsunade para comer que, comparado con todos aquellos manjares, no era más que una insignificante minucia.

Fue una comida divertida, y el resto del día se sucedió también rápidamente en aquella aldea en la que a las siete de la tarde el sol ya estaba prácticamente escondido. Tras la cena los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la casa de los hermanos y Gaara continuaba sin saber el porqué de la presencia de Shikamaru, pero esperaría, alguien se lo diría.

Kankuro mostró su habitación a Shikamaru, y luego cada uno fue a su habitación.

Cuando Temari entró en su habitación respiró hondo. Se puso el pijama y se sentó en la cama esperando oír el sonido que le indicara que Gaara había subido al tejado. Cuando escuchó unos pasos dirigirse a las escaleras que conducían al tejado y abrir la puerta que se encontraba en lo más alto de estas, salió con cuidado y se dirigió a la habitación de Shikamaru. Abrió la puerta y se entró silenciosa. Se encontró a Shikamaru tumbado boca arriba en la cama mirando a la nada. Cuando se percató de su presencia la miró extrañado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo mientras se enderezaba

- Solo quería decirte que voy a contárselo ahora a mi hermano

Shikamaru asintió y se acercó a Temari.

- ¿Subo contigo, entonces?

Temari negó

- Mantente despierto, por si acaso.

Shikamaru asintió de nuevo, se acercó lentamente y la besó en los labios suavemente. Tras el beso Temari salió de la habitación y fue directa a las escaleras por donde había subido su hermano.

Con cada peldaño que subía aquella escalera parecía volverse más larga y costosa. Tenía pensado todo lo que le iba a decir, y cómo; pero tal vez no fuera tan fácil como con Kankuro. Llegó al último escalón y abrió la puerta que estaba entreabierta. Vio allí a su hermano mirando la luna creciente que lucía el cielo aquella noche.

- Hola- saludó Temari

Gaara sabía que Temari iba a contarle algo importante, seguramente el motivo por el cual Shikamaru estaba allí, pero aun no podía sospechar la verdadera razón. Temari se acercó despacio y se sentó al lado de su hermano. Hizo ademán de comenzar el discurso que tenía preparado pero en ese momento todas las palabras que tenía preparadas desaparecieron de su mente, se quedó totalmente en blanco y no consiguió articular ni media palabra. Cerró los ojos despacio; si no se acordaba de lo que había pensado decirle, inventaría su discurso sobre la marcha. Cuando abrió os ojos Gaara la miraba sereno esperando que dijera algo. Ella lo miró y comenzó.

- ¿Sabes Gaara?... Siento algo en mi corazón.- Llevó su mano directa al pecho- cuando… cuando estoy cerca de ese chico, Shikamaru, siento que mi cuerpo no funciona correctamente. Mi corazón se altera y respiro con la rapidez con la que el viento fluye cuando agito mi abanico. Y… además, pasa algo dentro de mi tripa. Es como si algo se moviera… como se dice en los libros de amor: "es como si tuviera mariposas en el estómago". Siempre había pensado que eso se lo inventaban para que los niños pequeños supieran de alguna forma que sentir amor es diferente, mejor; pero después de sentir realmente la sensación, he caído en la cuenta de que siento amor… de que estoy enamorada… de Shikamaru. – Gaara miró sin entender- Algún día Gaara, espero, sentirás esa sensación, ese sentimiento. – puso su mano sobre el corazón de su hermano- Será al estar cerca de una chica cuando tu corazón latirá muy fuerte y por ello tu respiración se tornará agitada. – Movió su mano hacia la tripa del chico- Y sentirás "mariposas en el estómago".- Entonces soltó una risita y Gaara sonrió levemente- Y, llegará un momento, si ella siente lo mismo que tú, en el que ambos os deseéis mutuamente. Soñarás con tocar su piel, con abrazarla en vuestra desnudez y con amarla en vuestro lecho de amor; y ella también lo hará, tú serás su mayor deseo. – hizo una pequeña pausa para que reflexionara sobre lo que le había dicho hasta ahora. Por su parte, Gaara, aunque a Temari pudiera parecerle que no, la estaba entendiendo perfectamente- Ahora piensa un instante qué ocurriría si ambos hicierais realidad vuestro deseo de amor, hicierais algo prohibido sin estar aun casados. Solo por amor, en un momento de deseo que vuestros cuerpos se unieran.- Temari podría haber jurado que Gaara estaba algo colorado, pero no quiso desviarse del tema- Si algún día te encuentras en esa situación, hazme el favor de controlarte, y de controlarla a ella, porque por mucho que os queráis puede traer consecuencias muy graves, sobretodo en tu caso, ya que eres el kazekage.

Gaara asintió, pero no estaba muy seguro del porqué del mensaje de su hermana. ¿Era simplemente algo informativo? Porque si era así ese discurso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, hacía años que él ya estaba enterado sobre todo aquello, después de todo tenía un hermano mayor, Kankuro, con el que alguna vez había hablado de los temas de las chicas. Le parecía extraño que a esas alturas su hermana tratara de enseñarle aquello. Demasiado tarde, pensó. Y, como si la chica le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento contestó a su duda.

- Supongo que todo esto ya lo sabías, y que te estarás preguntando porqué te cuento estas cosas. – Gaara no asintió, pero Temari pudo notar en su cara que realmente se lo estaba preguntando.- Pues el motivo por el que te cuento esto es que yo y Shikamaru nos queremos… desde que nos conocimos hemos estado deseándonos mutuamente, cada uno desde su aldea, y cuando llegué a Konoha yo me enteré de que él también sentía algo especial por mí, y él se enteró también se mis sentimientos. Entonces llegó la parte más difícil, en la que pudiendo, no debíamos traspasar la barrera de un simple beso… Pero no supimos aguantarnos… -entonces Temari miró a la luna que brillaba sobre ellos y Gaara se quedó totalmente de piedra, no podía creer que su hermana le estuviera contando algo tan intensamente personal…- Shikamaru y yo en ese momento nos demostramos nuestro amor, y ninguno de los dos pudimos pararnos los pies, puesto que ambos queríamos continuar. El problema ha venido después… porque… he quedado embarazada.

…

Continuará

Jejejeje… mira que soy mala… hasta aquí lo dejo y continúo en el próximo capítulo comiéndoos la cabeza para averiguar que dirá Gaara xDD Y bueno, lo del día entero no lo puse porque es un tostazo tener que escribir todo un día y además, si tampoco iba a pasar nada interesante, mejor lo dejaba cuando llega la noche y así podíais ver el discurso de Temari más pronto. Espero que os haya gustado, y, si no ha sido así, expresadlo en la review, de los errores se aprende :P

Bueno, ya ni me molesto en deciros que sois más vagos que yo… y me respaldo en la acción de que solo tres de vosotros habeis escrito review… xDD Muchos saludos a todos y hasta el próximo capítulo: Nutry-chan

**Oscurity:** pasando de escribir los demás nombres… xDD Casi me partiste el corazón cuando me dijiste que Saji no era tan "way" como te lo esperabas T.T… ¡Pues si tiene un estilazo increíble! Creo que me recuerda un poco a Dink, del "Juego de Ender", ambos me parecen despreocupados y viendo la realidad "a su manera" con la diferencia de que Saji es mucho mas mayor y además Dink no es tan perver, no se si te acordarás de él, en fin, si sigues leyendo la saga vuelve a aparecer en el quinto libro xDD. ¡Eso, eso! Nadie me puede quitar a los 100.000 personajes de ficción de los que estoy enamorada xDDD. Creo que esto me va a terminar causando graves problemas mentales... o tal vez ya me los ha causado. A todo esto, al leer lo del e-mule y lo de ver tus series me he acordado de que aun tengo la curiosidad de saber como termina hack dush y DNAngel :B Bueno, ya no podrás decir que no he ido nunca a tu casa a dormir, lástima que nos dormimos antes de comenzar a leer los mangas… que par de dormilonas…xDD Bueno, hasta mañana, y en caso que lo leas en fin de semana, hasta el lunes.

**Mizuru Temari:** gracias, me alegro que te gustara. Eso estaría bien, lo de leer y no dejarlo, claro, que para eso me tendría que pasar el día escribiendo xDDD Cuídate mucho, a ver si te gusta este capi y lo comentamos por msn.

**Nabiki:** arigato:P Sí, el problemilla de las mayúsculas parece ser que invade nuestro planea poco a poco, seguro que en algún momento gobernará los puestos más altos del gobierno de nuestra sociedad… xDD Muchos saludos


	13. Gaara II

**Aquel xico problemático**

**Capítulo 13: Gaara 2**

_- Supongo que todo esto ya lo sabías, y que te estarás preguntando porqué te cuento estas cosas. – Gaara no asintió, pero Temari pudo notar en su cara que realmente se lo estaba preguntando.- Pues el motivo por el que te cuento esto es que yo y Shikamaru nos queremos… desde que nos conocimos hemos estado deseándonos mutuamente, cada uno desde su aldea, y cuando llegué a Konoha yo me enteré de que él también sentía algo especial por mí, y él se enteró también se mis sentimientos. Entonces llegó la parte más difícil, en la que pudiendo, no debíamos traspasar la barrera de un simple beso… Pero no supimos aguantarnos… -entonces Temari miró a la luna que brillaba sobre ellos y Gaara se quedó totalmente de piedra, no podía creer que su hermana le estuviera contando algo tan intensamente personal…- Shikamaru y yo en ese momento nos demostramos nuestro amor, y ninguno de los dos pudimos pararnos los pies, puesto que ambos queríamos continuar. El problema ha venido después… porque… he quedado embarazada._

Gaara abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

- Pero, ¿en qué estabas pensando, Temari?- dijo muy serio Gaara. Levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos- ¿Es qué no podías controlarte? Ni aunque fuera esperar un poco. Y ese chico… yo a ese chico lo mato… lo mato…

Gaara se levantó y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta que llevaba a dentro de la casa. Pero Temari, aun desde el suelo tomó fuertemente la parte de debajo de su túnica con una mano y, cuando su hermano se giró hacía ella, lo miró suplicante con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No Gaara… no lo hagas por favor…- dijo suavemente- si le matas a él me matarás por dentro. No podré soportar mi vida sin él… ¿qué voy a hacer si no le tengo a mi lado?- se miró un instante la tripa mientras ponía su mano libre en ella.- No podré tener este bebé sola…

- Pues entonces abortarás.

Temari se quedó totalmente parada, sin saber qué decir. El chico dio un paso soltando la mano que agarraba su túnica y levantó la mano para abrir la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la chica se puso en frente de él impidiéndole que pudiera abrir. Se quedaron los prácticamente pegados, uno en frente del otro.

Y durante un instante, Temari sintió que la situación escapaba de su control, que si no hacía algo rápido su hermano le rompería el corazón al matar a Shikamaru.

- Apártate- dijo tajante Gaara

Temari negó con la cabeza.

-Cuando éramos pequeños, los tres sufrimos por la muerte de mamá. Tal vez no era la mejor madre, pero era peor no tenerla.- Poco a poco, la expresión de odio en los ojos del Kazekage se fue transformando en dolor, el dolor que le producía recordar aquellos años.- Era peor ir al colegio y ver cómo todos los niños tenían una madre abrazándolos, mientras que nosotros solo teníamos a un padre demasiado ocupado para estar pendiente de nosotros... - Cogió la mano del chico y la puso encima de su vientre- …Dime Gaara, ¿Lo sientes?- trató de no llorar, pero fue en vano- En mi interior está naciendo una nueva vida… es algo maravilloso, la demostración más grande del amor que siento por Shikamaru y no pienso abortarla. No permitas que esta vida sufra la agonía de no tener padre. Sé lo mucho que sufriste, mucho más que yo y que Kankuro… quítale el peso de ese sufrimiento a mi hijo… no dejes que se quede sin padre… no mates a Shikamaru…

Gaara desvió la mirada de los ojos de su hermana. Sabía que su hermana nunca mataría al bebé y dejarlo sin padre, sería peor que todos los problemas que pudiera ocasionar.

Volvió a mirarla a los ojos, esta vez más calmado y le preguntó qué opinaba Kankuro de aquello.

- Kankuro me ha dicho que hará lo posible por ayudarme. Siento haber esperado tanto para decírtelo, pero quería que estuviéramos a solas.

- Eso es lo de menos. Y ahora Temari- dijo mientras se sentaba- ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿pretendes dejar la aldea e irte a vivir a Konoha?

- No lo sé… - admitido mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermano- creo que dejar la aldea en estos momentos de crisis puede ser un poco arriesgado.

Pero por otra parte, dudo que Tsunade deje escapar a Shikamaru. Parece ser que es un ninja muy brillante.

Gaara articuló una mueca.

- Tú también lo eres: aunque yo sea el kazekage, realmente tú te ocupas de la mayoría de los problemas mientras que estoy en mi despacho arreglando papeleo. Hablaré con el consejo a ver que se puede hacer.

Bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Ya está, capítulo terminado. Algunos diréis que es un poco corto, o incluso que se ha quedado en un momento no muy interesante, pero es que si continuaba escribiendo se hubiera hecho muy largo, así que me reservo lo demás para el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado, muchos saludos a todos mis lectores.

**Contestaciones a las reviews: **

**Chieko Nara**: gracias, me alegro que te guste ese capi. La verdad es que me repensé mucho cómo tenía que decírselo a Gaara. Espero que este también te haya gustado. Saludos o

**Mizuru Temari**: espero que este te haya gustado también, aunque haya tardado un poco En el tiempo en el que tú hacías un fic entero, yo he hecho un capítulo xDD Muchos saludos, a ver si comentamos pronto el capítulo en el msn.

**Kaname San** me alegro de que te gustara el fic, espero que este también te haya gustado. Saludos.

**Hikari-Nara** gracias por el review, la verdad es que me costó mucho decidir la respuesta, tampoco quería que Gaara pareciera demasiado malo, como tú dices, tiene un corazoncito xD Saludos


	14. La promesa

Perdón por el retraso, ya tenéis aquí el capítulo 14. Espero que os guste

**Aquel xico problemático**

**Capítulo 14: La promesa**

_- Eso es lo de menos. Y ahora Temari- dijo mientras se sentaba- ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿pretendes dejar la aldea e irte a vivir a Konoha?_

_- No lo sé… - admitido mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermano- creo que dejar la aldea en estos momentos de crisis puede ser un poco arriesgado. _

_Pero por otra parte, dudo que Tsunade deje escapar a Shikamaru. Parece ser que es un ninja muy brillante._

_Gaara articuló una mueca._

_- Tú también lo eres: aunque yo sea el kazekage, realmente tú te ocupas de la mayoría de los problemas mientras que estoy en mi despacho arreglando papeleo. Hablaré con el consejo a ver que se puede hacer. _

Se quedaron callados mirando durante largo rato la luna que se alzaba triunfante sobre ellos, hasta que Temari se acercó a su hermano y le besó la mejilla.

- Gracias por aceptarlo…

Gaara no dijo nada, y ella se levantó y entró en la casa de nuevo. Mientras iba por el pasillo pensaba en todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo. "Demasiado para mí", pensó. Y cuando pasó por delante de la habitación de su hermano Kankuro no siguió adelante hasta llegar a la suya, sino qué entró y cerró la puerta tras de si. Vio a su hermano acostado de lado cara a la pared opuesta por la que ella entraba.

- Kankuro… -dijo con un hilo de voz- ¿estas despierto?

Kankuro, cansado, la escuchaba perfectamente, pero no dijo palabra, ni abrió los ojos siquiera. Ella se acercó a la cama, entró y abrazó la espalda de su hermano. Y con una voz suave, solo audible para ellos dos le susurró al oído, dando por sentado que este estaba despierto, a pesar de que no daba señales de ello.

- Sabes… estoy… estoy más asustada de lo que todos creen…- apretó más sus brazos contra el torso de su hermano y continuó hablando- no es fácil decir esto… pero tengo miedo de que algo salga mal.

Tras un profundo silencio, la leve voz de Kankuro por fin se oyó.

- ¿Entonces porqué permitiste que pasara?... Por lo que a mí respecta, mi dulce y orgullosa hermana mayor se ha ido… ahora tu prioridad es la criatura que llevas en tu vientre y su padre… ni Gaara, ni yo…

Otro silencio, roto esta vez por Temari.

- No… pase lo que pase, viva donde viva… nunca dejarás de ser mi hermano… Nunca dejaré de quereros…

- Eso… eso es muy fácil de decir… y no tan fácil de cumplir…

- Hagamos una promesa, Kankuro… te prometo que nada cambiará entre nosotros…

- Te prometo que no dejaré que nadie te haga daño… nada saldrá mal…

Los dos se quedaron callados. Tan callados, que el silencio desembocó en el sueño, y ambos hermanos quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron a la vez, al primer rayo de luz del sol. Kankuro salió pronto, mientras que Temari se dirigió a la habitación de Shikamaru, donde lo encontró sentado en la cama.

- Buenos días, Shikamaru

-Hola- contestó con una sonrisa.

- Tenemos que ir al consejo de sabios. Allí estará también Gaara.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

Aquí termina el capítulo 14. Al 15 le falta medio párrafo, lo pondré mañana, así que no os olvidéis de entrar! xDD

Muchos saludos a todos mis lectores y gracias por esperar.

**Mizuru Temari: **Sí, tardo mucho más que tú, que ponías un capítulo por día xD . Hace mucho que no te conectas al msn, a ver si te conectas pronto y hablamos. Un abrazo

**Hikari-Nara: ** Solo Temari conoce tan bien a Gaara como para ablandarlo de esa forma. Bueno, pues ya verás la reacción del consejo… por ahora te dejo con la curiosidad xD Muchos saludos

**Orenji Nabiki: **gracias por el review, me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos


	15. Ante el consejo

**Aquel xico problemático**

**Capítulo 15: Ante el consejo**

Temari abrió la puerta de la sala del consejo de sabios de la Arena. Había una mesa semicircular con 21 sillas. En el medio exacto se encontraba su hermano Gaara, tan serio como de costumbre. A su lado izquierdo estaba Kankuro, y a su derecha había una silla vacía. Era su silla, donde ella solía sentarse antes de marchar en su misión a la aldea de la hoja.

La habitación tenía una inquietante luz anaranjada creada por el reflejo de las velas en las paredes de piedra roja. El silencio en el ambiente lo convertía en espeso. Todos los sabios clavaron sus miradas en ella y en Shikamaru, que andaba a su lado.

- Gaara nos ha hablado de tu reciente problema con el ninja de Konoha. – dijo uno de los sabios más viejos.

- Nos preguntábamos en qué estabas pensando en aquel momento. –continuó otro- Tus insolencias siempre nos han molestado, pero esta es la gota que colma el vaso. ¿Te das cuenta del problema que nos planteas? Ese embarazo es el fruto de tus imprudencias.

- No- se defendió firme Temari- El embarazo es lo más irrelevante del problema. La decisión que vais a tomar no sale de los límites de mi boda con Shikamaru, sobre donde, cuando, y donde nos alojaremos después. Lo demás es problema, pero es MI problema.

- Ten cuidado con tu lengua, joven Temari. Ser la hermana del Kazakage no te salvará de una buena reprimenda.

Esta vez hablo Gaara.

- No veo motivo para la reprimenda. Ella tendrá sus propias consecuencias.

El viejo sabio contestó a Gaara:

- ¿De qué está hablando, Kazekage? ELLA no puede casarse con Shikamaru.

- No veo el porqué.

- ¡ELLA debe casarse con Nakago!

Todos los miembros del consejo se miraron inquietos

- Vamos… no digas esas cosas… no era nada estrictamente acordado.

Gaara y Kankuro, sin saber de qué hablaban se miraron.

- ¿De qué estáis hablando?- dijo sin reparos Kankuro- ¿Habíais acordado un matrimonio concertado para mi hermana? ¡¿ La hermana del Kazekage?!

Temari fingió una sonrisa.

- Problema solucionado. Vuestro dilema no era mi embarazo, pues, sino que queríais meterme en un matrimonio sin elección. Os voy a decir algo: ser la única mujer del consejo no me convierte en marioneta para vuestras alianzas. Iros olvidando de ello y comenzad a pensar en el lugar de residencia de mi futura familia, o seré yo quien elija, y entonces seréis vosotros quienes no tendréis elección.

Dio un paso hacia la puerta por la que había entrado pero uno de los consejeros la paró.

- Espera. –ella y Shikamaru se giraron- ¿Él no tiene nada que decir sobre esto?

Todos miraron a Shikamaru, quien asintió.

- No quisiera ser impertinente, pero vuestra elección no tendrá sentido si Tsunade no está presente, porque cuando ella se entere de la decisión que toméis, podrá no estar de acuerdo, y tendréis que volver a comenzar la reunión. Eso es todo.

Esta vez, cuando se dirigieron hacia la puerta no hubo interrupciones. Salieron callados, y una vez cerrada la puerta tras ellos, cuando ningún consejero podía velos, Shikamaru pasó su brazo por la cintura de Temari, y esta apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico mientras seguían andando por las desiertas calles de la aldea.

OoOOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooooOooOoOoOoOoOoOOOOooooooOoOoO

Gracias a todos los lectores del fic y a los que me dejáis review, espero que os haya gustado. Os recuerdo que MAÑANA MARTES a la noche tendréis otro capítulo.

¡¡SALUDOS!!

Mizuru Temari: me alegro de que te haya gustado, gracias por el review, muchos saludos.


	16. El consejo

**Aquel xico problemático**

**Capítulo 16: El consejo**

Un silencio casi interminable se apoderó de la sala una vez que su hermana y Shikamaru salieron por la puerta.

Parecía increíble la facilidad con la que Temari había hallado el verdadero problema.

Miró a su hermano, Gaara, quien había cerrado los ojos para recapacitar sobre lo ocurrido, y no estallar su furia contra los sabios. En un suave gesto abrió los ojos y miró uno por uno a los integrantes del consejo de sabios.

- La sabiduría no os otorga poder sobre nadie.- algunos de ellos bajaron la cabeza, otros la alzaron aun más- habéis sido muy ingenuos al creer que vuestro plan no saldría a la luz. Es más, aun habéis sido más ingenuos si creíais que mi hermana iba a aceptarlo. – todos siguieron sin emitir ni el mínimo sonido- No puedo confiar en ninguno de vosotros, por lo tanto, -y es una orden- el consejo ya no existirá en nuestra aldea.

Los murmullos se propagaron por los presentes hasta que el Kazekage alzó su mano derecha para pedir silencio.

- Tal vez algún día vuelva a elegir otro consejo de sabios, pero hasta entonces, solo yo y Kankuro nos ocuparemos de los asuntos de la aldea. En menos de media hora quiero en mi despacho todos los informes y la información de la aldea que tengáis. Es solo cuestión de seguridad.

- Pero Gaara, eso es imposible.- se quejó uno de los consejeros- En nuestra aldea, desde tiempos remotos, un consejo de sabios ha representado al pueblo.

- Nunca el consejo había sido corrupto. Este es el castigo, por abusar de vuestro cargo. El pueblo no puede sentir gratitud, ni mucho menos respeto por un consejo de sabios que no busca el bienestar de la aldea.

- ¡Ese matrimonio nos hubiera dado tantas ganancias a la aldea que todos nos hubieran respetado!-objetó un anciano

- Casa, pues, a tu hija en ese matrimonio- rebatió Gaara

El anciano frunció el ceño y guardo silencio.

- Podéis marcharos. Contad la verdad a los aldeanos. Contadles la razón por la que os he echado, y que cualquiera de ellos podría haber sido el juguete que os hubiera permitido ganar fama y riquezas.

El rumor no se extendió. Ninguno de ellos quiso contar la razón por la que el consejo había dejado de existir. Esa misma noche Gaara convocó a la aldea entera bajo el balcón del Kazekage y dio la noticia, contando toda la verdad. Ningún aldeano sintió odio hacia él por el castigo caído sobre los miembros del consejo, por el contrario, se sintieron satisfechos de averiguar que había alguien en su aldea que se preocupaba por ellos.

Mañana miércoles, por la noche, intentaré tener el 17, pero no se si me dará tiempo. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Muchos saludos!

**Hikari-nara:** Sí, lo estoy haciendo un poco más rápido, aunque los capítulos son mucho más cortos. En el 14 trataba de hacer momento emotivo xD , y en el 15 la contestación de Temari fue un poco para darle el aire de rebeldía, porque en los demás capítulos, al estar el fic centrado en el amor parecía demasiado blanda. Me alegro de que te hayan gustado los capítulos. Muchos saludos!!

**Mizuru Temari**: kukukuku… pues que conste que la idea de ponerlos seguidos pero cortos la cogí de tu fic Itatema xD Shika es vago hasta para hablar, por eso lo que dice lo dice bien dicho, para no tener que hablar más xDDD Me alegro de que te haya gustado, una abrazo bonica, y a ver cuando hablamos


	17. Todo saldrá bien

Hola a todos! Sé que había dicho que lo subiría en un día, pero he estado realmente ocupada por los exámenes y demás. En fin, ya está aquí, espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis (a pesar de que es corto)

**Aquel chico problemático**

**Capítulo17: todo saldrá bien**

Después del discurso de Gaara, Temari y Shikamaru pasearon por las calles de la aldea, vacías debido al sofocante calor. Andando cogidos de la mano llegaron hasta un pequeño parque, con algunos árboles. El shinobi se sentó en un árbol y acogió entre sus brazos a Temari.

Ella aun estaba nerviosa por lo ocurrido. A pesar de lo valiente que se había mostrado, aun le temblaban las manos. No podía creer todo lo que había dicho al consejo aquella mañana, y mucho menos que estuvieran intentando casarla con Nakago, su mejor amigo en la aldea. ¿Sabría algo de ello Nakago? ¿Por qué no había intentado evitarlo? No se sentía tan fuerte como parecía, necesitaba que alguien la protegiera de algo, aun sin saber exactamente de qué. Recostó su cabeza en el pecho del chico y dejó que él le acariciara la cara, como una suave brisa, como una gota de agua fresca sobre su rostro... Con ese pensamiento se percató de que una gota salada lo recorría. Lenta. Esperando que llegaran más. Le habría dado igual, pero no quería que ningún consejero pudiera enterarse de que había tenido un momento de debilidad, no podía dejar que unas lágrimas estropearan todo su sermón.

- Llévame a casa, por favor- le dijo en un susurro

Shikamaru no tardó ni dos segundos en recogerla en los brazos y llevarla a su casa. Se había dado cuenta de porqué quería volver, y por eso la llevó en brazos todo el tiempo, pero siempre por la sombra, entre las penumbras, donde nadie pudiera ver quienes eran; y si algún aldeano lo viera, que viera a una mujer en un momento difícil cuando el consejo de su propia aldea no la apoya siendo ella parte del mismo, y que no vieran una kunoichi débil que llora sabiendo que será vista.

Cuando llegaron, sus hermanos ya estaban dormidos. Ellos dos entraron en la habitación de Shikamaru, para poder hablar sin despertarlos. Se tumbaron uno en frente del otro en la cama y se miraron a los ojos mientras el chico le acariciaba la mano.

- El discurso ha ido mejor de lo que me esperaba- dijo el chico

- Sí, pensaba que no iban a aceptarlo por ser mi hermano, ya que no le han tenido mucho aprecio nunca, ni siquiera cuando subió al poder de kazekage.

Ella bajó la mirada y el joven, atento a sus ojos, le levantó la cara suavemente.

- No te preocupes, Temari, todo saldrá bien.

Y selló la frase con un beso, que desencadenó en muchos otros besos y caricias bajo una noche que no hacía nada más que empezar.

Mizuru Temari: jeje asias. Si no fuera por tus recordatorios este capítulo aun no habría llegado xDD . Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo

Hikari-Nara: sí, bueno entre unas cosas y otras se me había ido pasando y no había podido subir el fic hasta ahora (muchas cosas y muchas otras xD ) . Lo de disolver el consejo es algo que ya llevaba pensado desde hacía mucho tiempo (quiero demasiado a Gaara como para dejar que comparta su poder… bwajajajaja) Muchos saludos


End file.
